


Marshal and the Beast

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Parody, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ensemble Cast, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Ignis's hurt feelings, Implied bad/rough childhood, M/M, Minor Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Minor Violence, One sided Drautos/Cor, Romance, Singing, Slow Burn, Soup, Swearing, Very minor Gladnis and Lunoct, but with serious moments, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast AU/Parody for the Rare Pair Big Bang 2020, featuring Cordyn!Cor is the serious Marshal of the village of Lestallum, dedicated to serving Mayor Regis Caelum-Amicitia. Ardyn is a beast, cursed to live in a secluded castle with the company of enchanted objects. The two meet when Cor happens upon the castle and offers himself as a prisoner, for the safety of Regis. What follows next is a journey of opening up, forgiveness, and love. Also attempts to break out into song.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Comments: 44
Kudos: 17
Collections: FFXV Rarepair Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, there's several people I would like to thank.
> 
> First, a big thank you to the moderators of this event: Mod Shell, Mod Lady, and Mon Sanj. Thank you for hosting such a lovely event and for all of your hard work!
> 
> Second, thank you to my artist [PancitLomi](https://twitter.com/PancitLomi) for creating beautiful artwork to go with this story. It was an absolute pleasure to work with you! (art has been embedded in fic, but [here's a link](https://twitter.com/PancitLomi/status/1325060435507376136). Please support Lomi!
> 
> Third, thank you to my editor [fayth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/fayth) for providing most wonderful and supportive feedback! I'm forever grateful to you!
> 
> Last, thank you to [TheDarkestDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion). I probably would have never gotten into Cordyn if not for you, thus this fic would have never been created, so thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> This fic was quite the challenge for me. I've never written/completed a multi-chaptered story of this length, so definitely an experience! Still, I'm glad to have had it, and I'm so happy to finally share it. Without further ado, please enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts off as just another morning in the village of Lestallum...

_One should always be careful when venturing through the Insomnia Woods. Always stay on the path and never stray. For those who do and find themselves lost among the tenebrosity and the contorted branches, they never come back the same. They return with tattered clothing and trembling hands. Eyes as wide as saucers, pulsing veins. And raving, unyielding mouths._

_Some ramble of cursed objects, talking and moving as humans do. Others jabber about creatures of darkness, smoke and smog oozing from within. And then, there is a report of a beast: a monstrous, hideous, wicked beast._

_Accounts may vary, but one fact seems to hold true: there is a castle in the forest, hidden among the twists and turns. A cursed castle which houses terrors._

_Why is the castle there? What is the reasoning for these horrific beings? Why cause such madness and torment in innocent people? A mystery, it remains._

_So always be careful through the Insomnia Woods. Be pure and strong of heart._

~

Lestallum was a small village, far from the rush and vividness of cities. Its houses and buildings were beige with mahogany roofs and tan doors. Its paths were made of dirt, beaten into shape by playing children, galloping chocobos, and wooden wheels. Even the Mayor’s Manor, the estate of Mayor Regis Caelum-Amicitia and his family, was brown in color. The only vibrance was from the village’s fountain, right in the center, consistently flowing out shimmering blue water, as bright as the sky.

Iris Caelum-Amicitia could easily make out the fountain in the distance as she reached the outskirts of Lestallum, a bunch of roses in her arms. She took in the sights: villagers softly walking about to shops, shopkeepers hushly bargaining with their customers, children scraping sticks into the dirt to make pictures. All under the warm gaze of the morning sun.

Smiling as she entered, Iris opened her mouth and began to sing:

_“Little town, it’s a quiet village  
_ _Every day, like the one before_  
_Little town, full of little people  
_ _Waking up to say…”_

“SHUT UP, IRIS!”

A shoe collided into Iris’s upper arm.

“Ouch!” Still holding onto her roses, she clutched her hit arm with her free hand and shot her eyes up. There, glaring out a window on the second floor of a hazel house, was Loqi.

Iris glared back equally. “Hey, what gives?”

“I’m trying to sleep here!” Loqi complained, narrowing his eyes. “And I can’t do that when you’re singing so loudly!”

Iris scrunched her nose. “It’s not early! It’s _at least_ mid-morning!”

“That’s early for normal people!”

Iris gasped. “Are you calling me not normal!?”

“And if I am?”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it…” Iris stomped towards Loqi’s home but was forcibly stopped when a hand grabbed her good arm. Whipping around, she shouted, “Let go of-Cor!?”

Cor Leonis towered above Iris, his expression stoic (when wasn’t it?). Iris gave a weak smile. He shook his head and released her arm.

“Iris, don’t get into senseless fights. There are more productive ways to spend your time, and it isn’t befitting as per your position.”

Iris pouted a little, and Cor turned his attention to Loqi. “And you should know better than to throw shoes at the mayor’s daughter. Respect to superiors.”

Loqi scoffed. “It’s hard to respect when you get served disrespect.”

“Have you considered that perhaps it’s your own fault for leaving your window open?” Cor offered. “Don’t wish to be disturbed? Don’t invite disruption.”

Loqi stammered for a few seconds before slamming his window, turning away with a huff.

Iris nudged Cor’s arm. “Nice one, Marshal!”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “Nice what? I was stating facts.”

“...Figures.” Iris rolled her eyes, reaching down to pick up Loqi’s shoe. She waved it at his house. “I’m keeping this!”

“I don’t think he can hear you, Iris,” Cor stated, earning a sigh from Iris. “Come, we should return to the Manor.”

As they made their way down the dirt path, passing by villagers and shops, Cor regarded the roses in Iris’s arms. “What might those be for?”

“Oh, these?” Iris lifted up the roses slightly. “I picked them outside! Thought they might be good gifts for the people of Tenebrae!”

“Hmmm.” Cor considered for a moment. “While I appreciate your thinking, I’m afraid the roses would die en route. Sorry to say, but your efforts were wasted.”

“Nonsense!” Iris countered. “Then they’ll just be a gift for the Manor! I’m sure Daddy has some extra vases!”

“Seems unnecessary to give a gift to the Manor…” Cor muttered.

Iris rolled her eyes again.

The two carried on. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Some ways behind them, standing by a fruit stand with his glaives, was Captain Titus Drautos. He carefully watched Cor walk away through his mini telescope.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Titus nudged Nyx Ulric, who was next to him and eating an apple, and handed him the telescope. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Uh…” Nyx swallowed his bite of apple and retrieved the telescope, eyeing Titus oddly. Bringing it to his eye, Nyx looked forward. “The mayor’s daughter? Isn’t she a little young, Captain?”

“Not her, Ulric!” Titus grabbed Nyx by the shoulders to turn him towards Cor. “The stunning man next to her!”

“Cor Leonis?” Nyx lowered his telescope-wielding hand, returning it to Titus. Then, he shrugged. “Yeah, I guess?”

“You guess?” Titus stared at Nyx incredulously. “Have you ever seen such a handsome, strong man before?”

“I mean…” Nyx glanced at a shiny part of his apple. “I look in the mirror every day.”

Laughter sounded behind them. Nyx and Titus turned to see Libertus laughing, Crowe and Pelna next to him with grapes.

“Doesn’t your reflection duck every time you look in a mirror?” Libertus teased.

Nyx wasted no time in retorting, “Doesn’t the mirror break every time you look at it?”

“Ooo!” Pelna popped a grape into his mouth. “Nice one, Nyx!”

“Enough!” Titus shouted, earning the attention back from the glaives. “This isn’t about your ability to look into mirrors! This about Cor, the most perfect man in the village!”

“Really, Captain?” Pelna questioned. “I’m not sure about that.”

“I agree, he’s way too serious,” Crowe added. “I don’t think he’s ever smiled once.”

Nyx smirked. “Yeah, definitely not as fun as me!”

Crowe gave a disgusted sigh. “Stop making this about you. Things don’t always have to be about you.”

“It’s all he can think about, though,” Libertus said.

“Hey!”

Titus rolled his eyes and turned back, looking through his telescope again. He scowled once he realized Cor had disappeared.

~

The Mayor’s Manor stood on a hill at the edge of Lestallum, overlooking the whole village. As per tradition, Regis had been living there since he was elected as Mayor twenty years prior. Originally, he lived there with just his wife Aulea and his son Noctis. But then, Aulea fell terribly ill and unfortunately passed away. Eventually though, Regis found love again in his friend Clarus Amicitia, and the two married each other. Afterwards, Clarus moved into the Manor along with his children, Gladiolus and Iris.

Cor and Iris entered the front door of the Manor, turning into the large living room where the rest of the family was. Gladiolus was in one corner, doing one-armed push-ups. Noctis was on the couch, fiddling with his fishing rod. And Regis and Clarus were at the table, in discussion. They were the only two who looked up upon Cor and Iris entering.

Regis gave a big smile. “Greetings, Marshal! And welcome back, my dear flower!”

“Hi Daddy! Hi, Dad!” Iris skipped up to her fathers, showing off her roses to Regis. “Look, Daddy! I picked some flowers! Maybe you can bring them to the people of Tenebrae?”

“Hmmm.” Regis stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I appreciate the sentiment, but they may not survive the trip. Perhaps instead we can use them to brighten up the house?” Regis glanced to Clarus. “Your father has been rather grumpy these days. We could use all the extra joy we can get!”

Iris happily nodded. “That’s what I thought!”

“Excellent! Clarus, would you be so kind as to fetch a vase for these lovely roses?”

Clarus, who had been giving Regis a look, raised an eyebrow. “Vases? Where do we keep vases?”

“Come now, Clarus! You most definitely know where we keep them!”

“...I most definitely do not.”

“...Clarus.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Iris interjected. “I’ll go get them myself!”

Iris paced out of the living room. Regis beamed and nudged Clarus. “See? My dear daughter knows. Now if only my dear husband could keep up.”

Clarus went to open his mouth, but Cor swiftly sat down, clearing his throat to grab their attention. “Mayor, Mr. Caelum-Amicitia, I am pleased to inform you that all preparations for the trip are nearly complete.”

“Nearly?” Clarus asked.

Cor gave a firm nod. “I’ll need to pick up my katana from the armory, as I’ve had it resharpened. Otherwise, the chocobos are well-fed and rested, and I’ve packed sufficient food and supplies for the trip. We can depart for Tenebrae at noon as scheduled.”

“As well prepared as always.” Clarus smiled, looking pleasantly satisfied. “Thank you, Marshal. I know my husband couldn’t be in safer hands.”

“Yes, yes, yes, that’s all very fine and dandy.” Regis waved his hand in a casually dismissive manner. “But there’s something more important that needs to be discussed.”

Clarus touched Regis’s arm. “Regis, I don’t think now is the time,” he muttered.

Cor furrowed his eyebrows. “Is something amiss?”

“Yes, your social life!” Regis blurted out.

“Regis!” Clarus hissed.

Cor held back a groan. “Pardon me?”

“Cor, Clarus and I are both thankful for your dedication to this village. You’ve certainly been a big help to me as my time as mayor. But I worry for you.”

“There is nothing to worry about,” Cor replied, straight-faced. “I am perfectly content.”

“But are you truly happy?” Regis pressed on, leaning closer to Cor. “I never see you get into any fun, and you’ve never even gone on a single date!”

“That’s not important to me. What’s important is my job and serving you.”

“But what about what Cor wants? Have you considered Cor’s needs?”

“Regis, why are you talking like I’m not here?”

“Come now, Cor!” Regis slapped the table for emphasis. “How about while I’m meeting with the Mayor of Tenebrae, you loosen up with the locals, maybe make a new friend?”

Regis smiled expectantly at Cor while Clarus looked up at the ceiling, a bit exasperated. Cor stayed silent for a moment. This wasn’t anything new. Regis, from time to time, did express concerns about Cor’s personal affairs. Cor did admire Regis, but he could be quite nosy at times.

“I have to receive my katana,” Cor said, getting up from the table. “I will return at noon. And shouldn’t you worry more about your own children than me?”

“What are you talking about?” Regis questioned, aghast. “My children are perfect!”

Clarus shrugged. “He has a point.” He turned his attention to Gladiolus, who was still doing push-ups. “Gladiolus seems to have a new girl every week.”

Gladiolus jumped up. “Can’t help it if the ladies want me. Who am I to deny them _these_?” Gladiolus flexed his big, muscular arms.

“Tom-cat,” Noctis mumbled, still fiddling with his fishing rod.

Gladiolus crossed his arms and smirked. “You’re just jealous because your skinny ass can’t attract anyone.”

“Hey!” Noctis jerked his head to Regis and Clarus. “Dads! Did you hear that!? Gladio was mean to me!”

“Just telling the truth!”

Regis brought a hand to his temple. “Boys, please stop.”

Iris finally returned with the flower vase, filled with roses. Noctis gestured to her.

“Gladio, why don’t you make fun of Iris? She hasn’t been with anyone either!”

“But that’s because I don’t want anyone.” Iris set the vase on the table, brought her hands to chest, and began to sing:

_“I want adventure in the great wide somewhere~”_

“Iris!” Clarus’s sharp voice interjected. “What have I said about singing in the Manor?”

“Aw, but Loqi already threw a shoe at me for singing outside!”

Regis gasped. “Oh no! Someone threw a shoe at my dear flower? Oh, come here, Iris!”

“Oh, it’s okay, Daddy.” Iris went into Regis’s waiting arms to accept his embrace. “Cor already told him off.”

“Oh, Cor took care of him? Excellent, Loqi must definitely be scarred for life.”

Cor shook his head. “I’ll be back at noon.” Cor turned his heel and walked out, ignoring the voices behind him.

“Wait, Cor! I’m not- AH! Boys! What are you doing!?”

“Noctis! Gladiolus! No wrestling in the living room!”

Cor shut the door and refocused. He had to get to the armory to retrieve his katana. He made his way back down the dusty path, passing by the fruit stand. It was then someone stepped in front of him.

“Captain Drautos,” Cor politely addressed. Captain Titus Drautos, along with his army of glaives, had been stationed at Lestallum for quite some time. As decided by the council, they were charged with protecting the village from any potential outside threats, as Cor took care of most internal matters of Lestallum.

“Marshal Leonis,” Titus said, grinning. “What a delight bumping into you on this fine morning.”

“I’m not sure I would call that ‘bumping.’ You seem to have come right into my path.”

Titus’s smile dropped a little. “Where are you off to?”

“I am going to retrieve my katana,” Cor replied, trying to side-step Titus. “If you excuse me, I have a very important trip this noon, and I cannot afford to be late.”

Titus swiftly stepped in front of Cor again. “A trip you say? That sounds marvelous. Perhaps, you and I could take a trip together.”

Cor gave Titus a look. “We have jobs. No time for that.”

“But I have my glaives!” Titus quickly offered. “They could take care of things while I’m away!”

As if on cue, hooting and ranting sounded behind Cor. Cor turned around to see the glaives huddled around the fruit stand. And two of them were shoving fruit into their mouths. An eating contest, perhaps.

Cor turned back around. Titus gave a weak chuckle.

“I think you have enough to worry about.” Cor placed a hand on Titus’s shoulder. “Take care, Captain Drautos.” With the same hand, Cor shoved Titus aside and continued on his way.

Titus grumbled, glaring at his useless glaives. Still…

Titus’s shoulder felt warm from where Cor touched him. He hoped there would be many more to come...

~

Cor, Regis, Clarus, Gladiolus, and Iris were at the edge of Lestallum. Regis was fully mounted on his chocobo, named Kain. Cor, on the other hand, was checking and readjusting their bags. For a third time.

Regis rolled his eyes. “I’m very sure you and I have everything we need. You don’t have to be a fuss, Cor.”

“You can never be too prepared, Mayor.”

Clarus nodded. “Still, if you don’t leave, it will grow too dark. You best get on your way.”

“Excellent point.” Cor regarded Regis. “Are you okay? How’s your leg?”

“I’m fine, Mother.”

Cor said nothing more and mounted his chocobo, who was named Cecil.

“All right, you four be good!” Regis said to his family. “Don’t let the village burn down while I’m away.”

“Okay! Have fun in Tenebrae!” Iris called.

Regis smirked. “I’ll manage as best I can with Cor as company!”

With Regis’s family waving them off, Regis and Cor set off on their chocobos. They left behind Lestallum, traveling through the field, approaching closer to the Insomnia Woods. Just as they reached the outskirts, Cor pushed his chocobo in front of Regis, halting them both.

“Remember the rules, Regis,” Cor firmly stated. “Stay on the path and don’t wander.”

Regis chuckled. “I’m surprised you take those superstitions so seriously, Cor.”

“This isn’t about superstitions! This is about staying safe!”

“If you say so, Cor.”

With that, the two headed inside, the bright sunny day leaving them as they entered into a world of darkness.

Meanwhile, from within the forest, a figure watched.

“Interesting. It has been quite some time. Perhaps they can bring amusement.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There, before them, was a castle. A large, pitch-black castle, towering over them. Cor rubbed his eyes just to be sure, but there was no denying the castle, its pointed features silhouetted against the light from the moon._

Traveling through the Insomnia Woods was nothing new for Cor. Despite the sheer darkness and spiny branches, Cor knew there was nothing to truly fear. As long as one kept to the path, there was no danger of becoming lost, and one could reach their destination safely. No, nothing to worry about at all. 

“So, Cor…” 

...Except for the teasing tone of the Mayor of Lestallum. Cor turned to Regis, who had a wide grin on his face. Cor internally groaned and braced himself. 

“Yes, Mayor Regis?” 

“I heard that someone has taken a fancy to you.” Regis moved his eyebrows up-and-down a few times. 

Cor adjusted the reins on Cecil and turned back forward. “Well, you heard wrong.” 

“Then what is it I hear about Captain Drautos trying to ask you out on a trip?” 

Cor fought back a gasp. How did Regis figure that one out? That mayor was indeed too nosy for his own good. “It’s nothing. I have no interest in pursuing Captain Drautos.” 

“You don’t think he’s a catch?” Regis sounded surprised. “I find the man to be quite handsome myself.” 

“Regis, you’re married.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not blind.” 

Before Cor could even consider responding, a moaning came from deep in the thicket. 

Regis brought Kain to a halt. “Cor, did you hear that?” 

Cor turned to the dark, thick trees and then back to Regis. “It’s nothing, probably a forest animal.” 

“No!” Regis protested, beginning to move off his chocobo. “That sounds like someone in danger!” 

Cor grabbed Regis’s arm, stopping the mayor’s departure. “Regis, let’s stay focused here. We have a mission, and you know how dangerous the woods are.” 

The moaning sounded again, louder and more strained. 

Regis struggled against Cor’s hand. “Marshal, if there’s someone in danger, we have to save them! I could never forgive myself if I left someone to die!” 

Cor furrowed his eyebrows, feeling of two minds. On one hand, he was charged with the protection of his mayor. If they left the safety of the path, who knows what danger they could face. On the other hand, that moaning was sounding more like a person than some wild animal. If someone really was in danger and suffering… 

Cor shook his head. However difficult it was, he couldn’t forget his duty to Regis. “Mayor, my apologies, but the risk is too great. Furthermore, we have a mission. Let’s be on our way.” 

Regis stared at Cor for a few moments, before slowly nodding his head. “I suppose you’re right, Cor… Let us go.” 

Cor released Regis’s arm, and the two commanded their chocobos to move forward along the path. They had only moved a few steps when- 

“AH! What’s that!?” 

“What-” 

Regis threw his sword ahead of Cor, the sudden clamor causing Cecil to have a freak out. 

“WARK!” Cecil called out, flapping his wings rapidly. 

“Whoa, easy!” Holding on tight to the reins with one hand, Cor swiftly smoothed down Cecil’s neck feathers. The chocobo quickly regained himself. 

Once Cecil was calm, Cor looked ahead but didn’t see anything on the path besides Regis’s sword. Confused, he turned to Regis, but the mayor had apparently left his chocobo. Cor looked behind him just to catch a glimpse of Regis’s jacket disappear into the thicket. 

“Regis!” Cor groaned, quickly catching onto what had happened. Regis must have thrown his sword just so he could escape and find whoever was moaning. That mayor! Without another thought, Cor commanded Cecil to follow in after Regis. 

Unfortunately, finding the headache of a mayor was not to be an easy task, even on a chocobo. The darkness was intense, even with the light of the lantern around Cecil’s neck. And the spiny branches and thick bushes made for difficult traverse. Still, Cor and Cecil pushed through, the sound of the moaning being their only guide. Traveling further as the moaning got louder… until they reached a clearing. 

The sun peeked through at a singular break in the bushy covering of the overhead leaves, casting light and shadows at odd, sharp angles. Regis stood near the center, where there was a cloaked figure, sprawled out on the darkened grass. 

“Regis!” Cor pushed Cecil forward. 

Regis turned and grinned as Cor approached. “See, Cor? Someone _does_ need our help!” 

Cor’s face hardened. He mounted off Cecil and gave Regis a stern look. “That was reckless and stupid.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Before Cor could respond, the figure moaned once again. Regis looked back, arms reaching towards the figure. “Excuse me? Are you all right?” 

Cor moved one arm in front of Regis protectively, the other arm hovering above his katana. “Regis…” 

“It’s okay,” Regis continued. “I’m the mayor of Lestallum, and this is my trusted Marshal. We can help you.” 

“Yooooooooooooo-” the figure howled out. 

Regis raised an eyebrow. “Yo?” 

“You…” the figure repeated, clearer. 

“Me?” Regis looked to Cor, but Cor had no idea. 

“You… shall… PAY!” 

The figure burst up, hovering above Regis and Cor. A strange blue light shone all around the figure. The light grew until it overtook the clearing, blinding Cor. 

For a moment, Cor couldn’t see anything. 

And then, he could see nothing. No clearing. No figure. No Cecil. No Regis. Just darkness. 

Cor blinked rapidly, to get his eyes to adjust. Soon enough, he could make out coarse thicket and twisting branches above him. But it was so dark. 

Gripping the handle of his katana, Cor called out, “Mayor Regis? Where are you?” 

No answer. 

“Cecil? Cecil, come back!” 

Not a sound. 

Uneasiness grew in his stomach. Regis must be out lost somewhere in the woods as well. And he didn’t have a weapon. Cor had to find him. 

Cautiously, Cor ventured forward. There was no path to follow, no light to guide him, so he pressed on. 

Cutting through the winding groves, calling out for his mayor. 

Staying focused. 

Ignoring the utter darkness. 

The seclusion. 

_(“Won’t anyone come for me?”)_

_(“No one’s coming for you, kid. Get used to it.”)_

Cor shook his head, smacking it a few times. He had to get a grip; couldn’t think of that now. Thankfully, he heard something that instantly brought him out of it: a trembling squawk. He turned to the direction of the squawk and noticed a tiny light. 

Cor stumbled faster through the thicket to the light. Soon, he was able to make out the shape of Cecil, shuddering against a giant tree with the lantern still around his neck. 

“Cecil!” Cor ran up to his chocobo, stroking his neck. “It’s all right. I’m here now.” 

Cecil was still shaking but leaned into Cor’s touch. 

“Come on, we have to find Regis.” 

Cor took Cecil’s reins, but before he could restart his mission, a blue light sparked before them. It looked like a tiny shooting star, flitting about in the darkness. Then, it sprinted further into the woods. 

“WARK!” Cecil took off after the light. Unfortunately, Cor was still holding onto the reins and got dragged in the process. 

“CECIL!” Cor managed to work one arm around Cecil’s neck for better support. “HEEL!” 

But Cecil had no interest in stopping, even as the branches and thicket hit and scratched the two. He kept running and running until… they came to an opening. 

Upon reaching, Cecil abruptly stopped, and Cor fell to the ground in a thud. Groaning, he pushed himself up and brushed himself off, pulling a twig out of his sleeve. He glanced at his chocobo. 

“Didn’t your mother tell you anything about not following strange lights?” 

Cecil didn’t even acknowledge Cor’s voice, instead looking intently ahead. It was then Cor took in his surroundings and froze. 

This clearing was unlike the previous one, in that it was much wider, and there were no branches blocking the sky, which could clearly be seen from above. Yet instead of the radiant sun and bright blue, it was raven-black. Minuscule stars barely glinted, engulfed by the deep ebony. The only aspect that shone bright was a full-moon, gleaming a sickly yellow glow. 

Cor couldn’t believe it was already night. How long had he been wandering in the forest? But his thoughts were aptly put aside when he realized what exactly Cecil was staring at. 

There, before them, was a castle. A large, pitch-black castle, towering over them. Cor rubbed his eyes just to be sure, but there was no denying the castle, its pointed features silhouetted against the light from the moon. 

So the rumors were true after all. But by how much? If Cor were to believe the stories completely, great terrors lurked within the castle. On the other hand, Cor was a bit tired from this strange turn of events. He glanced at Cecil and took in how his legs seemed to bend more deeply. It would be wiser for both of them to get rest and then continue the search for Regis after feeling more restored. So with one tug of the reins, Cor led Cecil to the front doors of the castle. 

The doors were large and made of darkened wood, chipped yet standing strong. At the center was a lion-shaped knocker, bronze and tarnished. Cor grasped the bronze ring hanging in the lion’s mouth and knocked it three times. The sound resonated in the clearing, but there was no answer. So Cor pushed against the door, grunting as the heavy wood fought against the strength of his arms. 

Yellow light crept in through the open door, revealing a tarnished marble floor and a giant staircase. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Cor’s voice echoed across the large, darkened room, but no answer. Cor looked around a couple times, noting a wooden coat stand to the side. Taking Cecil’s reins, Cor led his chocobo to the stand and then hung the reins upon one of the hangers. 

“Stay here for now, Cecil,” Cor commanded gently, stroking Cecil’s neck and reaching inside one of his bags. “I’ll see if there’s a more comfortable place for rest.” He took out gysahl greens and handed them to Cecil, who happily took them into his mouth. While Cecil ate, Cor took off the lantern from around Cecil’s neck and rechecked the reins. 

Cor nearly did a double take. Was the hanger higher than previously? No, Cor shook off the feeling. He must be more fatigued than he realized. With a firm grip on the lantern, he made his way up and towards the stairs. 

Though the stairs creaked each time Cor stepped, the wood seemed firm enough. The wood from the railing also felt smooth underneath his hand. Cor had an odd feeling growing in the back of his mind, but he placed it aside. He had a mission to rest up so he could locate Regis. 

Upon making it to the top, Cor turned left and continued his journey… 

~ 

“...You left the door unlocked. Again.” 

“...Whoops. Uh, sorry?” 

“Sorry? That’s the best you can say!? What is His Majesty going to say when he realizes another person has snuck in!?” 

“Hush, brother! Leave him be! What’s done is done, let us focus on what we can do now.” 

“Indeed. We should follow closely.” 

“Aw, but I want to play with the chocobo!” 

“...Are you serious?” 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, I’m coming…” 

~ 

The narrow hallway was draped with painting after painting along the walls. But as Cor raised his lantern to look at each one, they were all torn up. They seemed to be portraits, but every face was slashed, as if some sort of giant cat had scratched them. 

Cor wondered. He could barely make out the pieces of a crown on some of their heads, though the time of kings and queens had long passed. Just how long had this castle been here? 

And then, the castle itself. It appeared abandoned, but Cor was realizing how it seemed a bit too clean. From the floors and staircase, to the fact that he hadn’t seen a single cobweb. What was- 

A moaning sounded from before him, breaking Cor’s train of thought. That voice… Cor sprinted forward, noting a slightly ajar door in front of him. He thrust the door completely open, cold air blasting into him. He noted another staircase, this one comprised of dark stone steps and walls. He raced down the steps, the stairs spiraling as he went down and the moaning getting louder. Finally, he reached a chamber, with rooms closed off by metal rods. He ran in front of the cell where he heard the moaning and found- 

“Regis!” 

“Oooooo, Cor!?” Regis had been sprawled out along the stone floor but rose once noticing Cor. He hobbled over to the Marshal. 

“Cor, how did you find this place?” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Cor stated, grasping his hands around the bars. “What matters is getting you out of here.” 

“No, Cor, please,” Regis pleaded as Cor tried to shake the metal bars. “You have to leave now! Before it’s too late!” 

“I heard you moaning. I will _not_ leave you!” 

“Oh, I was exaggerating!” Regis gave a dismissive flick of his hand. “I was just trying to get his attention so he would feed me!” 

Cor fiddled with the lock. “So _who_ would feed you?” 

“I believe that would be me!” 

Cor paused, shocked by the coarse, new voice coming from the other side. He turned in the direction. Moonlight poured in from the barred window of Regis’s cells, but at the other side, there were only dark shadows. Still, Cor could make out… two dim yellowish orbs. There was someone. Or something. 

Cor cleared his voice and faced the shadows. “You are the one who imprisoned my mayor? Why?” 

“Why?” The orbs narrowed. “He entered my castle uninvited. For that, he must pay! You best leave, too, before the same fate falls for you as well.” 

“Hey!” Regis huffed a bit. “I knocked! _You_ didn’t answer!” 

“Yes, I knocked, too, and didn’t get a response either,” Cor agreed. 

“Well…” a few clicks came from the figure. “Perhaps you should have knocked louder.” 

“Or perhaps you need to get your ears checked,” Cor offered, earning a chuckle from Regis. 

“SILENCE!” the voice growled. Regis immediately stopped and straightened, but Cor held his ground. “He’s still an intruder and must still suffer the consequences!” 

Cor hummed. He brought up his lantern. “Come into the light, let me see your face.” 

The orbs disappeared. 

“I said come into the light!” 

One moment of silence, and then orbs reappeared. Cautious footsteps sounded from the shadows until a clear figure came first. First, one hairy leg, partially covered by torn black pants, with a clawed foot at the end. Then, a beastly chest, covered with raggedly fur. Two large arms, each with sharpened claws. Cor raised his lantern higher to reveal a monstrous face: two spiral horns jutting out from a head of unkempt maroon hair, horrifying fangs peeping from a grotesque mouth, and the eyes… The yellow orbs were the whole of the eyes, soulless. Thick, black tears poured from the eyes, staining over the fur underneath. 

Yet another truth to the rumors. 

Cor heard Regis gasp from within his cell, but Cor remained still and considered his options. This beast was large, and he was not at optimal strength from his ordeal in the forest. If Cor tried to defeat the beast and failed, then Regis would be alone… No, that wouldn’t work. But maybe… 

Cor looked the beast straight into the eyes and said, “How about this? You let the mayor go, and let me take his place.” 

“Cor, no!” Regis called out. 

The beast stared at Cor for a moment before responding, “You would take his place?” 

“On the basis that Regis is given the proper supplies to make it out of the forest? Yes.” 

“Proper supplies?” 

“Food, water, a lantern.” Cor tapped his katana, sheathed at his side. “I’ll even give my katana and chocobo for safer travel.” 

“Hmmm…” the beast rose a claw to stroke his chin. “The chocobo stays here in the castle stables, but everything else shall be provided. Your precious mayor will leave this place unharmed and possess the equipment to make it through the forest. In return, you shall stay here forever as my prisoner. Do we have an accord?” The beast removed the claw from his chin, holding it out to Cor. 

Cor furrowed his eyebrow. He was a bit surprised at the beast’s demand to keep the chocobo and felt uneasy to have Regis go out completely alone. But there had been no accounts of anyone becoming lost in the forest forever. This could be Regis’s only chance. 

Cor pressed his own hand into the beast’s. “We have an accord.” 

“Excellent!” The beast’s teeth gleamed into an ugly grin. He released Cor’s hand, moving one clawed finger to the lock of Regis’s cell to unlock. “You may have a moment to say your farewells as I gather the supplies.” 

Once the cell unlocked, the beast retreated back into the shadows.Regis raced out of the cell as fast he could, grasping onto Cor’s arms. 

“Cor, you foolish, foolish man!” Regis scolded, sorrow traced over his face. “Why would you agree to this?” 

“I can’t let you stay locked away forever,” Cor explained, removing his katana’s sheath and handing it to Regis. “Here. The forest may be dark, but with this weapon, you’ll be able to defend yourself.” 

“But Cor! What of you? And that hideous beast? You don’t deserve this fate!” 

_(‘That’s your fate, kid. It’s what you deserve.’)_

“Mayor Regis.” Cor gave a salute, placing a fist over his heart. “It has been a privilege to serve as your Marshal. Please see yourself safely back to your village and family.” 

Regis squeeze the katana. “Cor…” 

“And so the time has come!” The beast returned, stepping out once more from the shadows, this time with a wheelbarrow. “Your chariot awaits, dear mayor! Inside, you shall find a lantern and a bag containing nourishment. Now begone with you!” The beast grabbed Regis and thrust him into the wheelbarrow. Then, to Cor’s shock, the wheelbarrow moved on its own, wheeling Regis out of the room and up the staircase. 

“COR!” Regis’s voice echoed. 

“I’ll be fine!” Cor managed to scream back, still a bit confused by what he saw. 

“And now, for you, my prisoner.” 

Cor turned back to the beast, who held open the cell door and had a wicked grin on his face. Cor gave a firm nod and entered the cell, walking to the back and sitting down cross-legged against the wall. The beast closed and locked the door. 

“You best get comfortable. You’ll be staying here for quite some time…” 

“I know.” 

The beast narrowed his eyes. “And by ‘some time’, I mean ‘forever!’” 

“I was listening when you said that the first time.” 

The beast glared at Cor for a few more moments, and then left, turning away sharply. 

Once he was finally alone, Cor released a breath. Perhaps it wasn’t the most ideal situation to have Regis on his own in the forest, but he had to trust in the fact that there were no reports or rumors of those becoming lost forever. After all, if the rumors were true about the castle, the beast, and magical objects (if the wheelbarrow was any indication), why wouldn’t that be true as well? Not to mention Regis’s unyielding stubbornness to get through any situation. Cor would just have to hope that Regis wouldn’t be so stubborn as to go back for him immediately. 

Cor leaned deeper into the wall. He was locked away, but perhaps he could find a way to escape. And at the very least, Regis was free. That was what mattered. 

~ 

“WHOA!” Regis screamed, gripping the sides of the wheelbarrow tightly. The barrow was moving so fast, everything around him blurred. And wheeling so quickly, up the bumpy steps twisting and turning around so rapidly… Regis’s stomach was turning. 

“Hey! You better not regurgitate in me, you old man!” a voice screamed from below him. 

“WHA-AHHHHH!” Before Regis could question, the wheelbarrow raced down the giant staircase. 

“Weskham! The door!” 

Upon reaching the bottom, Regis could barely process something brown racing to the door and opening it, allowing him and the wheelbarrow outside. 

“Better hold onto your things, old man!” 

Regis instinctively grabbed the lantern, katana, and bag, still overwhelmed by everything. And then, just as they reached the edge of the clearing, Regis was flung out of the barrow. 

“Have a nice trip!” 

Regis flew straight through the thicket of the woods, hitting branch after branch before finally landing in some bush. Regis moaned, maneuvering out of the bush and onto the ground, face up. 

What an ordeal! The weird cloaked figure, the castle, getting taken by a hideous beast, getting a ride from a sentient wheelbarrow (who could apparently talk and called him “old”!?), and then experiencing flight. Odd! 

But the worst part… Regis frowned and sat up. Cor. He couldn’t just leave Cor there. But he couldn’t return to the castle now. He wouldn’t stand a chance against the beast. He would need to gather manpower. 

Putting the katana and bag around his body and gathering up the lantern (which was thankfully still lit), Regis got himself up, determined in his eyes and step. He would definitely return to save Cor. 

And tell that wheelbarrow off for calling him old. 

~ 

“Well, this has turned out swimmingly.” 

“Less than ideal, I’m afraid.” 

“At least we get to keep the chocobo!” 

“...You truly have a one track mind.” 

“Enough from you three! Don’t you see? There’s a new opportunity at foot with the visitor staying.” 

“But he is staying as a prisoner.” 

“Not unless we convince His Majesty to change his mind.” 

“And just how would we accomplish that?” 

~ 

“Show me the man.” 

Ardyn looked into his magic mirror. The man (Cor, was it?) was still sitting on the floor of his cell, looking completely unchanged. Ardyn huffed. Everyone had always cowered before him. Why not this man? 

Peculiar. Peculiar indeed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor settles in his prison and meets some new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you're enjoying so far!
> 
> So when I shared my initial sprints with Lomi back months ago when I was first putting together this fic, he created some wonderful sketches based on my writing. I loved them (and also promptly freaked out because no one had ever made art of anything I had written before), and with his permission, I am also including them in this fic! This chapter contains the first sketch. Hope you enjoy that as well!

Despite the numerous claw marks and splintered pieces, the double-doors to His Majesty’s chambers stood strong and tall, coming together at a sharp point at the top of the wall. Luna faced the doors, spout in front. Then, she took a hop closer.

“Sister, wait!”

Luna halted and turned to the small pendulum clock approaching her. “Brother, please. This is something that must be done.”

“But who knows how His Majesty might react!” Ravus argued. “Perhaps it would be best to wait? After some more time?”

“All we have done is wait! And the more time that passes, the longer that poor man must suffer!”

“I think Ravus has a point, though,” Prompto added, hopping over to Luna, his bristles jostling up and down with each movement. “The King might still be angry. Could be safer to wait after he’s cooled down.”

Using her spout, Luna stroked Prompto’s bristles gently. “I appreciate the concern, but when was the last time His Majesty ‘cooled down’?”

Ignis hummed, bringing one of his candlestick ‘arms’ to his ‘face.’ He looked back and forth between the clock, teapot, and paintbrush. Ravus and Prompto did have a point regarding His Majesty’s behavior, but Luna was also correct in that he was often upset. And with someone being locked in the dungeon…

“We’ve continued this same song and dance for far too long,” Ignis announced, coming closer to the other three. “This new opportunity could be a chance to change it. Though…” Ignis turned to address Luna. “Perhaps it would be wiser to have me go to him instead. After all, my family had been in service to the royal family for generations.”

“Very well, thank you, Ignis.” Luna pressed a spout against Ignis’s arm. Ignis could still imagine her soft, sweet smile.

Ravus, Luna, and Prompto stepped aside, leaving Ignis alone in front of the door.

“Good luck, Iggy! You can do this!” Prompto cheered.

“Yes, try not to die, Ignis,” Ravus said, earning a small smack from Luna.

Ignis took a moment to compose himself and then knocked on the door. “Your Majesty? May I enter?”

A few moments of silence, and then slightly muffled from behind the doors, a voice called, “Enter, Ignis.”

Ignis pushed open one of the doors, coming inside and closing it behind him. He noticed that King Ardyn was at his small table towards the back of his chambers, his magic mirror in hand. Ignis hobbled over.

“This is very strange, Ignis,” Ardyn said, still gazing into his mirror.

“Pardon, Your Majesty?”

“Take a gander.” Ardyn brought the mirror down to Ignis’s level, allowing the candelabra to look inside. In the mirror was the man taken as a prisoner. Sitting in his cell. Doing nothing.  
  
“My apologies, but what is it that you find so odd?”

“He’s not the least bit scared!” Ardyn yanked the mirror back up and looked back at it, hairy eyebrows raised high. “And he hasn’t shown any fear since arriving here!”

Ignis thought for a moment. It was true that all who entered the castle did experience some level of fright. Yet, this man seemed to convey none of that.

“I suppose you are right. Speaking of this man, there is-”

“How? How can this be?” Putting the mirror on the table, Ardyn stood up and paced. “I inspire terror into everyone! They tremble and cover at me, scared at such a monster I am!”

Ignis nearly choked. “Your Majesty, if you could-”

Ardyn snarled. “No, no! No one makes a fool out of me! I’ll make him terrified!”

“No, no, Your Majesty! I ask you!”

But Ardyn was thumping his way out of the room, pushing the doors open with heavy swats of his claws and thundering down the hall. Ignis shook his head and then made his way out of the room. Upon exciting, he noticed Prompto and Ravus sprawled out on the ground, Luna turning back and forth between them.

“I told you two not to stand so close to the doors…”

“Iggy!” Prompto shot back up once noticing the candelabra. “So how did it go?”

Ignis sighed. “I’m afraid I wasn’t able to get a word in…”

Ravus gave a tone of disapproval, getting himself back up. “Another failure, as to be expected.”

Luna hissed. “Brother!”

“No! This is our fate, and nothing will ever change that! Enough with these foolish ideas!” Ravus left as fast as he could, his clock body hobbling down the hall.

“Oh Ravus…” Ignis looked between Prompto and Luna. Prompto’s head was down-turned. Luna placed her spout against his wooden handle.

“Come now, Prompto, you know how Ravus can be. How about we visit that chocobo?”

“...Yeah, okay,” Prompto answered, voice sounding a little shaky.

“While you do that, I’ll check on Ravus,” Ignis offered, earning a nod from Luna.

“Best of luck with him!”

“I’ll manage as best I can.”

~

With a click, Cor’s cell was unlocked. Ardyn sauntered inside, black tar dripping out of his sick grin and a plate upon a clawed hand. Cor, still sitting against the wall, opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Your dinner.” Ardyn leaned forward and dropped the plate in front of Cor, revealing a single slice of bread. “I hope you enjoy… _stale bread_.”

Cor looked at the bread. “It’s edible, at least.”

Ardyn narrowed his eyes. He straightened, then bared his teeth. “So my _esteemed guest-_ ”

“I thought I was your ‘prisoner’?” Cor asked, looking back at Ardyn.

“You must feel so dreadful.” Ardyn continued through clenched teeth.

Cor shrugged. “No, not really.”

Ardyn’s grin tightened. “But you are here, locked in a castle, by a hideous beast. Never to return to your village!”

“I’ve come across my fair share of creatures. And as long as Regis is free, I can handle it.”

One yellow eye twitched. “But surely you must be so _sorrowful_ to be stuck in this damp, dark cell.”

Cor felt the ground. “I’ve had problems with leaking before, I’m used to sleeping in the damp. And sleeping on solid ground is better for the back.”

Both fists clenched. “But to be at the mercy of me? And to have nothing to eat but stale bread and scraps!?”

Cor looked again at the bread. “Better than Clarus’s soup.”

“GAH!” Ardyn leaped directly in front of Cor and let out a roar in front of his face. The roar resonated loudly through the dungeon; Cor’s short hair flew back from the force. After completing his roar, Ardyn glared angrily at Cor, nostrils flailing wildly with his heavy breaths.

Cor stared for a few moments before saying, “You should do something about your breath. It smells awful.”  
  
“IMPOSSIBLE!” Ardyn stomped out of the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it. His heavy steps nearly shook the floor. Back in the hallways, he slashed every painting he passed.

That Cor… Who did he think he was!?

~

After finishing his stale bread (yes, definitely more appetizing than Clarus’s last attempt at his ‘surprise soup’), Cor looked outside the little window. The moon casted that sickly yellow illumination, giving the whole area a grim aura. And the surrounding forest… still terribly dark. He couldn’t make out anything beyond.

Cor slid back down to the floor. Just how long had he been here? Regis said he would come back for him, but he would hate if Regis got recaptured in his attempt at rescue. Cor should consider an escape plan… But at any rate, he was quite exhausted and needed to rest up first. Laying down on the floor, he closed his eyes, preparing himself for-

“Excuse me? Sir?”

Cor opened his eyes, wondering where that soft, feminine voice was coming from. Cor got up and walked to the bars, looking around. “Hello?”

“Yes! Down here! Down here, sir!”

Cor looked down. There, right outside his cell, were a teapot, teacup, and paintbrush.

The teapot gave a little hop. “Good evening, Sir! Would you like some tea?”

Cor felt confused for a moment, but then remembered the wheelbarrow and the rumors. More enchanted objects, it would appear.

“It’s very yummy, sir!” The teacup shook a few times. “Miss Luna makes the best tea!”

“Well, I suppose I am feeling a bit parched,” Cor admittedly, slowly kneeling down to better meet their level.

“Excellent! Steady now, Talcott.” The teapot (Miss Luna, was it?) poured tea into the little teacup (apparently Talcott). Then, Talcott carefully maneuvered through the bars of the cell and next to Cor.

“Go ahead! Drink me!” Talcott happily said.

Cor gently took the teacup and sipped. The tea had a warm, smooth taste. “This is delicious. Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that!” the teacup responded. “Thank you very much!”

Cor gave a small nod and took another sip.

“Hehe!” the teacup giggled. “That tickles! Careful, Mister… Mister… ummm…”

“Cor, you may call me Cor.” Cor finished off the last of his tea and set Talcott back down, allowing him to return to his friends. Settling down into a more comfortable sitting position, Cor regarded the three objects. “So the teacup is Talcott, and the teapot is… Miss Luna?”

“Lunafreya is my full name, but you are free to call me Luna.”

“And then who might the paintbrush be?”

The paintbrush jumped up and stiffened. “Ah, I’m Prompto, sir! I mean, Cor, sir! I mean, Cor!”

“Well, thank you for delivering the tea. Though, I am a bit surprised by this treatment, given that I am a prisoner.”

“Ah…” Luna hesitated for a moment. “Well, all people need to drink. Sorry I can’t bring you more.”

“I thought it was mighty brave of you! Taking the place of someone else!” Talcott chimed.

Cor shook his head. “It wasn’t bravery at all. Simply my duty to serve him. I did what was best.”

There was a brief pause before Prompto spoke up. “I met your chocobo! He’s really cool!”

“Ah, Cecil! He’s fine in the stables?”

“Yup! Gave him plenty of hay and water!”

“Good.” Cor nodded slowly. “I’m… pleased to hear that.”

Another pause.

Cor got back up. “Well, thank you again for the tea. But I think it’s time that I got some rest.”

“Yes, of course.” The teapot bobbed her spout a few times. “Come along, Talcott and Prompto. Let’s be on our way!”

“Bye, Mr. Cor!” Talcott called. “Hope to see you again soon!”

Cor gave a little wave and turned away. Little thuds sounded as the objects hopped away. He settled back against the wall, but then gasped. “Prompto?” The paintbrush was with him in the cell.

“I just…” the paintbrush turned back and forth a few times, as if he were looking around. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? Here.”

Cor felt something within him stir, but pushed it down. “I’ll manage. I always have.”

“...Okay.”

Cor laid down on the floor, but Prompto made no motion to leave. “Is there anything else?”

“Ummm… just…”

“Yes?”

“Please… try not to hate his Majesty.”

Cor propped himself up on his forearm. “His Majesty?”

“Ummm, the beast.”

Cor cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s just…” The paintbrush was vibrating. “Things haven’t been easy for him, well for any of us, and it’s been really difficult and we’re all trying and…. I hope you’ll try to forgive him.”

Cor clicked his tongue. “Whatever you’re referring to, that doesn’t give him the right to act the way he does.”

“Yeah, I…” Prompto turned back and forth again. “Sorry to disturb you. Get some rest. Good night.”

Then, Prompto scampered out of the cell and out of the dungeon. Cor rested down on the floor again.

Just kept getting odder.

~

“This… is… so… annoying!” Regis shouted, hacking against yet ANOTHER branch. “Why can’t these branches grow in a more organized fashion!?”

Regis huffed, slamming the katana against the ground. This was _awful_! Trying to traverse through this dark, troublesome forest. He’d rather eat Clarus’s surprise soup ten times over!

Then, Regis heard a chilling moan, echoing around him. It sent chills down his spine. Something was out there, but what!? The hooked figure? The beast? Another talking wheelbarrow!?

No, no, no! He had to get out! He had to return to the village! He had to see his family! He had-

His family.

Regis paused in his growing panic and thought of the people he held most dear.

Clarus. His best friend. The man who helped him pick up the pieces and bring him a great love and family.

Noctis. His first son. Awkward, but precious.

Gladiolus. Strong and forthright. Equally precious.

Iris. His sweet flower. Always trying to sing. Precious.

And Cor…

Regis lifted up the katana. Cor’s katana. Right, Regis was going to make it out so he could save Cor! Yes! Regis was _not_ afraid! And he was going to escape this forest!

At that, the moaning dissipated, and Regis heard a new sound: Warking.

Regis’s face lit up. It was his chocobo: Kain! Kain must be still on the path! Yes, Regis could make it out!

“Everything’s coming up Regis!” Regis declared to no one except himself. He raced towards the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Lomi for the lovely sketch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor gets a new room, a proper meal, and a show (whether or not he likes it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sketch #2 :)

Ravus gave a very exasperated moan. “I can’t believe we’re attempting this again. After the grand success of last time?”

“Brother, enough with your sarcasm!” Luna scolded. “We can’t let one failure set us back. Besides, His Majesty has had time to rest. Perhaps he’ll be more receptive now.”

“Yeah!” Prompto cheered. “Not to mention, we’ll all be together! And we have the dogs!”

Ravus regarded the white and the black ottomans, Pryna and Umbra respectively. “Yes, I’m sure their eloquent speaking shall convince His Majesty.”

“Ravus! Your sister said no more sarcasm!” Ignis gave Ravus a soft smack, earning a glare from Ravus. “As I stated before, we can’t keep up this same song-and-dance. Let us proceed!”

Ignis knocked on King Ardyn’s doors again. After the King gave his verbal permission, the group of enchanted objects entered his chambers. Ardyn raised an eyebrow as they came forward and gave a bow.

“You may rise,” Arydn said, approaching the objects. “And what, pray tell, brings all of you here on this gloomy and sullen morning?”

“So much for being in a more receptive mood,” Ravus muttered under his breath. Luna nudged him.

Ignis hopped forward. “It’s about the prisoner, Your Majesty.”

“And what of the prisoner?”

“Well, we were conversing and we thought… Perhaps it may be wise to let him stay a bit more comfortably.”

Ardyn deadpanned. “Why would that be wise?”

“Your Majesty, we beg of you!” Luna took a place beside Ignis. “Think of it! He’s not afraid of you, and he seems to be a good man! Doesn’t he deserve a little kindness?”

Ardyn scoffed. “When have I ever shown kindness?”

Luna’s spout drooped. “Your Majesty…”

Ravus shook his head. “Just as I expected…”

Prompto brushed past Ravus and situated himself right at Ardyn’s feet. “Please, Your Majesty! Cor seems like a really nice guy! Can’t you give him a chance?”

Ardyn crossed his arms, looking down at Prompto. “No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Pryna and Umbra came up to Ardyn’s legs. Ardyn didn’t budge.

“Please?”

“No.”

Prompto jumped on Ardyn’s foot. “Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“NO!”

Ardyn’s roar knocked Prompto, Pryna, and Umbra onto their backs. He glared at the three, annoyed.

Prompto shook and squeaked out one more “Please?”

Ardyn took in Prompto’s trembling form. Then, he closed his eyes, straightened, and took a deep breath. He turned around, facing the back of his chambers.

“...fine. The prisoner may be relocated to a nicer room.”

Prompto immediately jumped up and brushed against Ardyn’s leg. “Oh, thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you! Thank you!”

Ardyn stiffened. “But he shall have no weapons! And he shall be locked in at all times! He is still my prisoner, and he will not escape!”

“Okay!” Prompto jumped back to the other objects, followed by Pryna and Umbra. He went to Ravus. “Bet you weren’t expecting that!”

If Ravus had eyeballs, he would probably be rolling them at that moment.

Ardyn turned back around. “You four, prepare the guest room at the end of the hall in the east wing. I’ll fetch Cor.”

~

Cor woke up feeling not 100% restored, but at least better than he felt last night. He was surprised to see the moonlight still coming through the window, rather than the sun. But that was not his concern at the moment; he had to figure out a way to escape. He noted the structure of the walls and bars of his cell, and they seemed pretty secure for such an old castle. Which would unfortunately make breaking out even more difficult. As he was considering more ideas, he was interrupted from his thoughts by heavy footsteps and then the beast coming into view right outside of his cell. Cor looked at him, arms crossed.

The beast stared back and then unlocked the cell. “Come. A better room awaits you.”

Well… Cor certainly wasn’t expecting that. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You’re going to be my prisoner forever,” Ardyn explained. “You might as well have a more comfortable room.”

Cor wasn’t sure what to make of this, but this change of events did seem to work in his favor. With a new room, perhaps he’d have a greater chance of escape. Still, it would be foolish to try without having some sort of weapon and lantern first, if he wanted to make it out of the forest successfully. So he decided to play along.

“Very well.” Cor walked out of the cell as the beast held the door open. “Such a gentleman. Do you treat all your prisoners this way?”

The beast closed the door. “Shut up. This way.”

Cor followed the beast up the spiral staircase and then back down the hall with the torn portraits.

“Your room will be down here,” the beast noted. “It’s quite spacious. And the bed is very comfortable.”

“That’s wonderful,” Cor responded, nodding once. “That nearly makes up for the fact that I’m imprisoned. Does that make you feel better about yourself?”

The beast gritted his teeth. “How did you sleep?”

“Considering you left me in a dark, damp cell, not too bad.”

The beast flipped his head back to Cor, eyes narrowed. “Well perhaps, you’ll find the bed more comfortable.”

Cor shrugged. “Perhaps.”

The beast looked forward, and the two continued walking in silence before reaching the end of the wall, where there was a door.

“You will stay here,” the beast explained, opening the door to reveal a bedroom, “but the door will be locked at all times! You’re not getting out!”

Cor nodded. “Understandable.”

“You’re still my prisoner!”

“Of course.”

The beast fumed. “You’re not ever leaving this castle!”

“So you’ve stated many times.”

“GET INTO YOUR ROOM!” the beast screamed, giving Cor a heavy shove inside. “AND YOU’RE NOT GETTING A PROPER MEAL EITHER!”

Cor turned to the best, straight-faced as ever. “Stale bread is still better than Clarus’s soup.”

“GAH!” The beast slammed the door shut. Cor heard the locking of the door and then heavy footsteps stomping away, gradually getting dimmer.

With the beast finally gone, Cor turned back to observe the room. And it was… quite lovely, to say the least. As the beast stated, it was fairly large and the bed did look quite snug, with thick coverings and plump pillows. Beside the bed against the wall, Cor noticed a beautiful golden-colored wardrobe. A thought crossed Cor’s mind to check inside, if there could be something of use. He went up to the wardrobe to inspect when-

“Well I’ll be! It’s a real man! How do you do?”

The wardrobe opened up its doors like arms and gave a little bow. Cor took a step back, a little surprised. “Umm, fine?”

The wardrobe gave a gasp and closed her doors. “Oh, forgive me! Where are my manners? Paw-paw raised me better than that. My name is Cindy! And yours?”

“...Cor, I’m Cor.”

“Mighty fine to meet you, Cor!’ Cindy extended a door (or hand?) to Cor, which Cor took and gave a shake. “Why, I can’t remember the last time I had a visitor here! You, in fact, might just be the very first one!”

“Well…” Cor swallowed, glancing back and forth. “I’m honored to be your first.”

“Oh my, you are just too darn sweet!” Cindy spread out her door arms wide and leaned forward to give Cor a hug.

“Cindy!” a voice called, halting the wardrobe. “Careful! You don’t want to crush him!”

“Oh, pardon me!” Cindy retreated her door arms once again.

Cor turned to locate the new voice. There, on his new bed, was a feather duster, boasting long midnight black feathers and a handle in the shape of a dragon.

“Am I correct in assuming that you are the one responsible for preventing my crushing doom?” Cor asked the feather duster.

The feather duster gave a chuckle and bowed. “That you are. Aranea, at your service.”

“Aranea, well met.” Cor eyed his bed. “Should I also expect my bed to be talking as well? Shall I give it greetings?”

“Oh my, Mr. Cor!” Cindy gave a sweet laugh. “You are quite humorous! But no need to worry! No one here was made into a bed!”

Aranea hissed. “Cindy!”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “Humorous?”

But before Cindy could respond, jingling sounded at the door, followed by a click. Cor turned to face the door and was greeted by the sight of a wheelbarrow entering, the same wheelbarrow that had taken Regis away. Inside were Luna, Talcott, and Prompto, and they were also joined by a candelabra and clock.

“Paw-paw!” Cindy cried out. “You brought more guests!”

“That I did!” the wheelbarrow answered, wheeling right in front of Cor. “Miss Lunafreya was insistent on bringing more tea to our visitor here.”

Luna poured tea into Talcott again, and Cor readily took the little teacup, taking a sip. Cor regarded the new objects. “So who might your friends be?”

“You can call me Cid!” the wheelbarrow said. “Apparently in charge of carting these folks around, and also the grandfather to that darling wardrobe over there!”

“Oh, Paw-paw!” Cindy gushed.

The candelabra gave a throat clearing noise and then bowed to Cor. “I am Ignis. Master strategist and top royal advisor.”

“And I am Ravus.” The clock gave a wave. “And I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Hmmm.” Cor took in the sights of everyone.

“Is something the matter?” Luna asked.

“Well, can’t say I’m used to talking with inanimate objects.” Cor finished the last of his tea and placed Talcott back. Then, he remembered something Cindy and Cid had said. “Have you all always been like this? How are familial relationships decided?”

Silence. The objects turned as if to look at each other.

Then, Prompto jumped on Cor’s shoulder. “So how are you liking your new room? Must be much better than that dark, dirty cell.”

“I have to admit, it is quite nice,” Cor answered, deciding to follow with the change of subject.

“Anything we can get you to make it even nicer?”

Cor thought for a moment. This could be an opportunity to help his escape, but best to play it carefully. First thing: he still needed more strength. “Well… now that you mention, I suppose I am a little hungry…”

Prompto gasped. “Then we gotta get you food! Has His Majesty given you anything?”

“Besides stale bread, I’m afraid not.“

“Oh, no, no!” Ignis protested. “That won’t do at all! A guest requires more than bread!”

Ravus rushed over to the candelabra. “Ignis! What are you planning?”

“Trust me, I’ve got this.” Ignis’s candles lit up brighter. “Cor is a fine man, and he deserves a fine meal.”

Ravus gasped. “No! If His Majesty finds out-”

“It’s easier to ask forgiveness than permission!” Luna interjected. “Let’s be off to the dining hall!”

“Woo! Party!” Prompto cheered.

“Yeah!” Talcott joined in. “And Grandpa can also play music!”

Aranea gave an amused chuckle. “Well, I could go for some excitement.” She jumped inside Cid alongside the other objects.

Ravus hung his head. “Why is this happening…?”

“Then it’s settled!” Ignis motioned for the other objects to move to one side of the wheelbarrow and then gestured to the open part. “Come inside, Cor!”

Cor stared. “You.. want me… to ride-”

“Don’t second guess! Get in!” Cindy pushed Cor, who fell right into the wheelbarrow bottom first.

Cid gave a hearty chuckle. “Best hang on, everyone! Grandpa Cid’s gonna take you for a ride!”

“Bye bye!” Cindy said. “Enjoy your grand meal.”

“W-wait!”

But Cid paid no mind to Cor. Cid sped right out of the room and down the halls. Unable to do anything else, Cor gripped the sides as tight as he could, grimacing as Cid even went down the bumpy stairs.

“WHEE! WHAT FUN!” Talcott cheered.

“WHY THE STAIRS?” Ravus moaned.

At last, they reached the bottom and entered right into the dining room, where Cid stopped. Cor got out on shaky feet, taking a few moments to regain his balance.

“Thanks? I suppose?”

“All right, dear Cor,” Ignis said, gesturing to a chair at the head of the table. “Please, take a seat.”

“I’m not a deer,” Cor stated, sitting down.

Ignis hopped onto the large dining table and turned to the other objects. “Friends, begin the preparations.”

The rest of the objects, minus Ravus, scampered off. Ravus joined Ignis, giving him a stern look.

“You’re not planning anything extravagant, are you?”

“Me? Extravagant? Why would I ever?”

~

“Mirror, show me Cor.”

Ardyn stared intently at the mirror, gripping its handle tightly. He was shocked to see the mirror reveal Cor not to be in his new room but in the dining room instead, chatting with Ignis and Ravus.

Ardyn growled. How dare his subjects disobey his orders! And to let Cor out!? He could escape! No, Ardyn had to get down there and-

_(“Doesn’t he deserve a little kindness?”)_

_(“Please, Your Majesty! Cor seems like a really nice guy! Can’t you give him a chance?”)_

Ardyn paused, Luna’s and Prompto’s words ringing in his head. He regarded the mirror. It didn’t… seem like Cor was attempting to escape. And it’s not as if he had a weapon or lantern available.

“Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to see how this plays out?” Ardyn thought out loud. He settled back into his chair, mirror in claw.

~

“No need to prepare anything extravagant,” Cor explained. “Anything more substantial than a loaf of bread will suffice.”

“Nonsense!” Ignis protested. “You are much more deserving of that! Please pull up a chair-”

“I’m already sitting in a chair.”

“-and get comfortable while the dining room proudly presents…” Ignis posed, one candlestick arm pointing to the ceiling and the other gesturing to Cor. “...your dinner.”

Cor gave a look. “Breakfast.”

Ravus stood at the edge of the table, stiff. “Ignis…

Ignis turned to the back of the room. “Oh Jared!”

Cor looked over and noted a grand piano in the back, little Talcott on top.

“Of course, Sir Ignis!” The piano gave a chord.

Then Ignis turned back to Cor and...

_“Be  
_ _Our  
_ _Guest!  
_ _Be Our Guest!  
_ _Put our service to the test!”_

Cor opened and closed his mouths a few times. “Are you seriously singing right now?”

_“Tie a napkin round your neck, and we’ll provide the rest.”_

Cor shook his head. “This really isn’t necessary.”

Ravus facepalmed.

~

“Ignis, you crazy tactician, what are you up?” Ardyn thought out loud.

~

Ignis continued singing as a dancing plate of appetizers came by in front of Cor. He tried to grab something from it, but as quickly as it arrived, it went away.

 _“Try the gray stuff!”_ Ignis sang.

“It’s delicious!” Talcott shouted from the back, hopping happily atop the playing Jared.

Cor crossed his arms. “I would like to, but it appears it has danced away…” Cor didn’t want to be rude but… he _was_ getting rather hungry.

~

“How awful! Having that food vanish before you can take a bite!” Ardyn said with sympathy. He then regarded Cor, who was looking a bit… annoyed? “Hmm…”

~

Prompto burst through the doors and slid down the dining table, joining Ignis. Ravus groaned loudly.

Prompto sang, “ _You’re alone and you’re scared, but the banquet’s all prepared!”_

Ignis cut in, “ _No one’s gloomy or complaining while the flatware’s entertaining!”_

Prompto leaned up against Ignis. “ _We tell jokes!”_

Ignis slung an arm around Prompto. “ _I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks!”_

Both turned to Cor and sang, “ _And it’s all in perfect taste that you can bet!”_

Cor sighed. “Can I have my meal now?”

~

“Seriously! Give that man his food! Isn’t that the point of this endeavor?”

~

_“Go on and lift your glass! You’ve won your own free pass to be our guest! Yes, our guest! Be our guest!”_

All of a sudden, the music stopped and Ignis fell down, sprawling out on the table.

_“Life is so unnerving… for a-”_

“Enough!” Cor’s voice cut through Ignis’s lament. “This is completely unnecessary! I only asked for food!”

Ignis scoffed. “Do you mind? I was about to get into the dramatic part!”

“Yeah, drama!” Prompto supported.

Cor narrowed his eyes. “I thought this was about giving me a proper meal, not a proper show.”

“Do you not care about receiving such an entertaining show?” Ignis asked, getting up from his sprawled out position.

“Honestly?” Cor responded. “I couldn’t care less.”

~

An odd sound came out of Ardyn.

~

Ravus sighed. “I told you, Ignis. You’re too dramatic for your own good, sometimes. And Prompto, you weren’t helping.”

“Hmmm…” Ignis crossed his candlestick arms. “Some people have no appreciation for the arts.”

“Listen!” Cor said, raising his voice. “It’s been quite an ordeal already. I would like a proper meal now!”

“But are you sure you-” Prompto tried to say.

“A meal! That’s all I want!”

“But what about-”

“Food unaccompanied by singing!”

Just then, Luna entered, hopping down the table. _“It’s a guest, it’s a guest, sakes alive, well I’ll be blessed! Wine’s been-”_

Cor slammed his hand on the table. “LET ME EAT!”

The objects froze. From the back of the room, Aranea poked in and gave a whistle. “Man knows what he wants.”

Ignis slowly nodded. “Very well… we’ll get you your food. Apologies…”

Cor leaned back in his chair. Finally.

~

Ardyn dropped the mirror, claws covering his mouth. He didn’t… too many things ran through his mind.

First, Cor actually got annoyed at something! Ardyn should be happy that he knows how to get under Cor’s skin now. And yet… he felt sympathy? This wasn’t the first time Ignis’s dramatics got in the way. And to have that rude plate just take those appetizers away! Ardyn would definitely need a word with that plate afterwards…

And Cor’s “couldn’t care less” response… and that burst of anger…

Something stirred within Ardyn. Somewhere deep in his chest. Could it be…?

No.

Ardyn got up and walked to his window, looking outside to the darkness.

It couldn’t be. Not at all.

~

Regis had never ridden a chocobo faster in his entire life. They raced right out of the forest and back into town, nearly trampling over citizens. He almost rode Kain right through the front door of his manor. Thankfully, Regis possessed the sense to dismount first, and then he burst open the door.

“Family! I’m back!”

Noctis came slowly into view. “Dad? What are you-”

“Noctis!” Regis rushed forward and embraced his son in a bone-crushing hug. “Oh, Noctis! I’m so happy to see you!”

“Ummm… thanks?”

Iris came in shortly, with a look of surprise. “Daddy? Why are you back so soon?”

“Iris! My precious little flower!” Regis grabbed her, bringing her into the hug.

Gladiolus and Clarus were next to enter.

“Dad?”

“Regis! What are you doing?”

“Gladiolus! Clarus! Thank the gods! I can see you again!” Regis released Noctis and Iris and went to hug both his husband and other son.

“Regis!” Clarus exclaimed. “What has gotten into you? Why have you returned so soon?”

Regis, realizing Clarus’s words and how they echoed Iris’s, pushed back from the hug. “What are you talking about? I had to be gone for at least one day.”

“No, Dad,” Noctis answered, sounding a little concerned. “It’s only been a few hours.”

“A few hours? What... ? Oh, nevermind!” Regis shook his head. “There are bigger concerns. About Cor.”

“Cor!” Clarus raised his eyebrows. “What about Cor?”

“The legends of the forest.. They’re true. I saw the castle and the beast with my very eyes. And… the beast has imprisoned Cor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sketch might be my favorite XD Thanks again, Lomi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary encounter leads to both Ardyn and Cor having a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the next sketch :)

“Oh, Titus, I love you so much! You’re so strong and handsome!” 

“Oh, Cor, I’m so happy to hear that! I love you, too!” 

“Oh, please, kiss me, Titus!” 

“Oh, it would bring me no greater joy!” 

Titus brought his Cor and Titus dolls together, making kissing noises as their heads touched. 

Suddenly, his front door burst open from behind him. “CAPTAIN!” 

Titus gasped and clutched the dolls to his chest, keeping his back facing the door. “Knock before entering my house, Ulric!” 

“My apologies, Captain. Would you like me to try again?” 

“Yes!” 

“Understood, Captain!” 

Titus heard the door close behind him and then knocking. He hid his dolls underneath the pillow on his couch and went to open the door. 

“Yes, Ulric?” 

“Captain!” Nyx gave a salute. “There’s been a situation with Cor!” 

Titus gasped. “What situation? Is he okay?” 

“He and Regis went out in the Insomnia Woods, but only Regis returned! And now Regis claims that Cor has been taken by a monstrous beast!” 

“What!? You mean… the legends are true?” 

“Apparently, Captain!” 

“Hmmm,” Titus rubbed his chin. “Very well. Gather the rest of the glaives. We must make plans to save him, whether or not this is actually true.” 

“Yes, Captain!” Nyx gave a bow and went to leave. 

“One more thing, Ulric.” 

Nyx turned back to Titus. 

“Earlier… you didn’t see anything, did you?”  


“No, Captain. I did not see you playing with your dolls again.” 

“...Good!” 

~ 

Prompto stood on top of Pryna, looking through the dining room’s door keyhole. A soft piano melody played from inside the room. 

“Well, Cor seems pretty satisfied now,” Prompto said. “And he doesn’t seem to mind Jared’s playing.” 

Ignis huffed, crossing his arms. “And yet he didn’t appreciate my impressive musical skill.” 

“Most of us don’t appreciate your impressive musical skill,” Ravus muttered 

“Ravus!” Luna squirted tea on her older brother. “Don’t listen to him, Ignis! You’re a fantastic singer.” 

“Much appreciated, Luna! Glad _someone_ respects my ability.” 

Ravus humphed, wiping off the tea as best he could. Weskham came up to Ravus, holding out a small towel on one of his hangers. Ravus gratefully received it. “Thank you, Weskham. Happy that _someone_ in this castle has manners.” 

Before Luna or Ignis could respond, a strange howl yelled from outside the castle. All humor vanished; there was only dread. 

“Daemon!” Ignis gasped, reaching for Luna and Ravus. Ravus stiffened; Luna stroked Umbra beside her, desperately trying to soothe his low growls. 

“Come, we must make way to shelter, as per precaution,” Weskham stated, patting Prompto gently, who was quivering on top of Pryna. “Aranea? Watch the door?” 

Aranea nodded and moved to the center of the room, eyes on the front door. 

“Now let’s be-” 

Weskham was cut off by rapid scratching and pounding against the door from the outside. The doors trembled with each pummel. 

Ravus gulped. “...Prompto, you _did_ remember to lock the door right?” 

The door burst open. 

And in jumped a monstrous wolf. 

Dark as midnight. Razor sharp teeth and claws. Glowing blood-red eyes. Heaving heavily with a look of pure rage. 

“I guess that would be a ‘no’,” Ignis said, burning his candles brighter. 

~ 

Cor froze the moment he heard the awful howling. Not any sound he was used to. It sounded like a howl, but there was something much more… sinister. 

Jared’s playing immediately stopped. 

“Ah! Daemon!” Talcott screamed. He jumped down off of Jared, moving underneath him. 

“Talcott, don’t worry,” Jared said comfortingly. “We’ll be safe within the castle.” 

Cor furrowed his eyebrows. “Safe from what?” 

Before Jared could answer, rapid thrashing sounded from the other room. Talcott whimpered as Jared tried to hush him. Cor grabbed his fork and knife. 

And then, the sound of wood smashing and a sickening growl. Talcott screamed. 

“Oh dear… it’s gotten through,” Jared said, voice full of fear. 

Seizing the silver platter his food was brought on, Cor rushed to the door. Thrusting it open, Cor saw quite the horrifying sight: a fiendish wolf, oozing with smog, snarling at Aranea and Ignis. Aranea and Ignis were cautiously surrounding it, Ignis raising up his brightly burning candles and Aranea’s metal head posed directly towards the wolf. To the side against a wall, Cor noticed Luna, Ravus, and Prompto (along with two ottomans and a coat stand) scooting along quickly. 

The wolf swiftly bit down on Ignis’s arm, swinging the candelabra like a chew toy and throwing him right against the wall. 

“Ignis!” Prompto and Luna screamed. 

Then, the wolf made its way towards Aranea. Cor felt a pang within his chest. While the objects may have annoyed him before, they have been trying to be kind to him… He couldn’t let this happen. And while it would be difficult without proper weapons, he had to try to defeat the wolf. Raising up his silver platter like a shield, Cor banged against it with his silverware. 

“Hey, Wolfie!” Cor commanded. 

The wolf turned to him and growled. 

“That’s right, come here, ugly!” Cor inched slowly towards the wolf. 

The wolf raced and leapt up, aiming to land right on Cor. Cor covered his face with the platter, bracing himself as the wolf smashed into it, biting profusely. Adjusting the fork and knife in his other hand, he stabbed the wolf as best he could, unable to see properly with the platter blocking his view. The wolf let out a yelp, letting up on its attacks. Cor used the moment to smack the wolf in the head with the platter. With each smack, the wolf yelped weaker and seemed to shrink. Finally, Cor threw the platter aside and raised up the fork and knife in each hand. The wolf gave one last snarl before Cor stabbed it right through the eyes. The wolf screamed, convulsing wildly before dissipating into black smoke, disappearing before Cor’s eyes. 

For a moment, there was only the sound of Cor’s heavy breathing. And then… 

“Well, that wolf certainly got… the point.” 

Cor turned to see Ignis slowly getting up from his fallen position. He seemed to be struggling. 

“Ignis!” Luna rushed over to the candelabra, offering leaning support with her body. “That joke was terrible, but I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“Indeed,” Ignis responded, accepting Luna’s help. He regarded Cor. “We are truly in your debt, Cor.” 

“That was quite impressive,” Aranea added. 

The coat hanger looked like it was nodding. “That could have been a grave situation, if not for you.” 

Cor felt a weird feeling, taking in the praise of the objects. “It was… nothing. Honest.” 

“In any case, I’m glad you were here,” Ravus said. “Though, it wouldn’t have been necessary if someone had-” 

Ravus paused, now looking at Prompto, who seemed downcast. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Prompto muttered. “I.. I didn’t mean.. Didn’t mean to…” 

Cor felt another odd pang in his chest. But before he could question it more… 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” 

Everyone stiffened and turned to the staircase, where the beast was thumping down the steps. Skipping the last steps, he jumped to the floor, observing everyone with wide eyes. Cor noted his slightly more disheveled fur. 

“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Aranea bowed. “A daemon got through.” 

The beast gasped. “A daemon!? Did you remember to--no, nevermind that. Any injuries? Ignis!?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Ignis stated as the beast rushed to him. “Sore, but no permanent damages.” 

The beast looked him up and down. “...Good.” 

“Your Majesty!” Prompto threw himself down in front of the beast. “I’m so sorry! I forgot to lock the door again! And then… Ignis… we almost-” 

“Prompto!” The beast said, halting Prompto’s speaking. He gave a lingering look. “You may rise.” The beast looked around the room. “So… am I correct to assume that the daemon is taken care of?” 

“Yes! Cor took care of it!” Luna announced. 

“Really? Cor?” 

The beast turned to Cor. It was hard to read exactly what was going on behind those soulless yellow eyes, but the beast’s stare seemed intense. His claws twitched. 

Cor nodded. “Yes, I defeated the daemon.” He held up his fork and knife. “Thanks to the help of silverware.” 

“...I see.” The beast turned his gaze back to the objects. “Well, I’m satisfied that there are no serious disasters, and that the daemon was ultimately destroyed. I… Continue staying safe. And Prompto.” The beast kneeled down to look closer at the trembling paintbrush. “Try not to beat yourself up over this. It turned out okay in the end. But try to remember about locking the door.” 

Prompto bobbed his brush head. The beast got up and went to the door, closing it and locking it securely. “Thankfully, the door appears to still be working.” He turned back and observed Cor. “You should be in your room, but as you defeated the daemon, I’ll allow this mishap. Weskham, take him back now.” 

“Certainly, Your Majesty.” 

With that, the beast sprinted back up the steps and away. It was silent for a few moments before Aranea spoke. 

“I’ll keep an eye on the door tonight, just in case,” Aranea said, moving towards the front door. 

“Okay…” Luna turned to Ravus and Prompto. “Can you check on Talcott and Jared? I need to help Ignis to get some rest.” 

“Yes, we can do that, Sister.” 

“Feel better, Iggy…” 

Ravus and Prompto made their way to the dining room as Luna helped Ignis to another room, followed closely by the ottomans. 

Then, the coat stand (Weskham, was it?) approached Cor. “Shall we be on our way?” 

Cor glanced up the steps. “Yes. Yes, we shall…” 

~ 

Cor lay in bed, unable to stop thinking about the earlier events. The way the beast acted towards the objects… he had seemed concerned? Just what had happened here? 

“A gil for your thoughts, Cor?” Cindy asked. 

Cor sighed. “I don’t understand-” 

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. “May I come in?” 

Cor sat up, recognizing the voice immediately. “Since when do captors ask their prisoners for permission?” 

“Just… I wish to speak with you.” 

“...Very well.” 

The lock rattled and the door opened, revealing the beast, a mirror in his claw. He stepped into the room and took a seat at the edge of Cor’s bed. Cor noted his downcast eyes and that his fur seemed a bit calmer than previously. Cor waited until the beast finally spoke. 

“I wanted to apologize.” 

Yet another surprise. Cor swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved closer to the beast. “Apologize?” 

The beast sighed. “I… I can’t control my temper. Others have entered my castle before and ran away terrified… and when your mayor came, I just…” The beast shook his head. “But I would also like to thank you for what you did, with the daemon.” 

Cor nodded slowly. “I had to do something.” 

The beast turned to Cor. “In any case, I thank you and apologize for all the trouble I’ve caused you. Allow me to make up for it by releasing you.” 

Cor’s eyes widened. “Releasing me?” 

“You are no longer my prisoner. I’ll prepare a weapon and lantern for you, and you shall be free to go.” 

Cor could barely believe this. This beast who had been so rude and cruel was showing a completely new side to him. What was he to make of this? On one hand, Cor was very tempted to simply take his offer and leave, reuniting with Regis so he could continue his duty. On the other hand… 

“Ardyn.” 

Ardyn did a double-take. “Excuse me?” 

“You are King Ardyn, correct?” 

“Well…” Ardyn swallowed heavily. “That’s who I was before.” 

“What happened here?” Cor continued. “Monarchs haven’t been present in Eos for ages. What do you mean by ‘before’? Were you and the objects always this way? Why are things the way they are here?” 

Ardyn paused and looked to Cindy. 

“It’s okay, you should tell him, Your Majesty,” Cindy said softly. 

Ardyn nodded and turned back to Cor. “Long ago, this castle was cursed by a sorcerer. I had… been a cruel king, and this was to be my punishment. To suffer the rest of my time as a hideous beast, have my subjects be turned into objects, and be stuck in eternal night within this castle and its grounds while defending ourselves from the daemons.” 

Cor took in the information. “I see. So you are unable to leave? Yet others have come and gone?” 

“Only those uncursed may enter and leave freely. Though, this place isn’t easy to find; the sorcerer also placed a curse on the forest.” 

Cor hummed. That explained so much. He looked at Cindy, who seemed to nod. 

“Also, I thought you might want to know that your mayor made it out safely.” Ardyn raised up the mirror. “This magic mirror can show me anyone. Watch: Show me Regis!” 

Cor watched as the mirror turned into a new image, revealing Regis at his manor, surrounded by his family. 

_“And it gets worse!” Regis shouted, bringing his arms up. “The wheelbarrow called me old!”_

_“Well, you are beginning to get some gray hairs.”_

_Regis narrowed his eyes. “At least I’m not going bald, Clarus.”_

“He’s okay.” Cor felt relaxed as he watched Regis and Clarus bicker, their children trying to quiet them. “Though, he has only gotten back recently? I worry for how long he spent away.” 

“Actually, it would appear that time moves slowly within the castle grounds,” Ardyn explained, setting the mirror down as the image faded. “He would have only been gone a few hours in real time.” 

“Interesting…” 

Ardyn got up. “So I shall retrieve a weapon and lantern for you?” 

“Wait!” Cor called out. 

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow. “Hmmm?” 

Cor’s heart began to race. This was against everything he believed; he should be doing his duty as Marshal and returning to Regis without a second thought. But the terrible fate of the objects… Ardyn’s new demeanor… “ _How about while I’m meeting with the Mayor of Tenebrae, you loosen up with the locals, maybe make a new friend?”_

“What if I decide that I’m needed here?” 

Ardyn opened and closed his mouth. “Excuse me?” 

“You may need more help defending against the daemons,” Cor explained. “And maybe there could be a way to break this curse.” 

Ardyn looked to the side. “No, I don’t think that’s possible…” 

“Have you ever tried?” 

“Well, no, but-” 

“Then it’s settled,” Cor stood up, determination on his face. “Regis is safe, but you and your subjects are not. Allow me to become Marshal of this castle and serve all of you.” 

Ardyn was completely speechless, so Cindy spoke for him. “Oh my! That’s marvelously wonderful, Cor! Thank you!” 

“Don’t mention it,” Cor stated. “Serving others is what I do best.” 

“Cor…” Ardyn placed his claws on top of Cor’s shoulders. They felt… oddly warm. “If that’s your decision…” 

“It is.” 

Ardyn’s claws trembled. He inched a little closer to Cor, as if he was… But then quickly released the Marshal. “Then I can’t thank you enough. I shall inform my subjects.” 

Ardyn quickly left Cor’s room, leaving Cor a bit stunned. Why did he leave so suddenly like that? And what was this weird thumping in Cor’s chest? Well, no matter: Cor had a new mission to focus on! 

~ 

Ardyn traveled back to his room, steps brisk. He was painfully aware of his clammy claws, his fast breathing, the rapid beating of his heart- 

He stopped. 

No, how could he? 

He took a deep breath, trying to quiet himself down, and then continued. 

He could never. It would be the greatest disservice to Aera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the "Space Balls" and ProZD reference?
> 
> And many thanks again to Lomi for the sketch :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes in the castle and relationships develop...

There was a lot of murmuring and discord among the objects the following morning. Between the daemon fiasco and the Beast’s odd behavior towards Cor, everyone was wondering: just what was going on? 

“I thought I heard His Majesty say he was going to release Cor,” Weskham admitted. 

“No way! No way! No way! I overheard Cor outside his room!” Talcott jumped up and down excitedly. “He’s gonna stay! And he’s gonna break the curse!” 

“Talcott, please!” Luna tried to calm the excited teacup. “Don’t get overzealous! We don’t know the full details!” 

“Hmmm, break the curse…” Cid considered. “Is that even possible?” 

Aranea gave a shrug. “Maybe. I never thought it possible that I could be turned into a feather duster.” 

Unable to take the tension, Ignis, Prompto, and Ravus went straight to Cor to ask him themselves. 

“Remember, Prompto,” Ignis reminded, just as they were outside the door to Cor’s room. “No matter what he says, we’ll get through it. We have for this long.” 

Prompto nodded. “I know, but… I hope it’s true. I like the guy.” 

“Hard to believe he would actually choose to stay,” Ravus stated. “If that’s truly the case, then that man has terrible taste.” 

That earned Ravus a soft whack from Ignis. Before Ravus could react to that, the door swung open, revealing Cor. 

“Ah! Our beloved guest!” Ignis exclaimed, giving a bow. 

“That’s Marshal to you!” Cor announced. “You require help against the daemons and the curse, and I’m here to serve! Now, there’s a lot of ground to cover. I hope you got a good night’s sleep.” 

“Well…” Ravus seemed a bit stunned. “We don’t really sleep, per say…” 

“In any regard, you best be ready!” 

Prompto jumped up onto Cor’s foot. “So it’s true! You’re really staying!?” 

Cor’s mouth upturned slightly, reaching down to pick up Prompto and place him on his shoulder. “At least until we can figure out a cure to this curse. Let’s get started!” 

“Oh boy!” 

Ignis would have smiled if he could, watching Cor and Prompto go down the hall. He nudged Ravus. “It would appear ‘hope’ is still alive.” 

“I still say he has terrible taste,” Ravus said, though there was something lighter about his voice. 

“Do you wish to be whacked again?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Then less meanness and more optimism!” 

~ 

“All right, Ardyn,” Arydn said, looking into his reflection into the mirror. “You are a strong, independent beast who does not require a man in his life. There is no place for romance here. Not even from a man so brave and kind, who’s an impressive fighter and also has a handsome face with those deep, blue eyes and - NO!” 

Ardyn covered his face with his claw, shaking. Clenching the mirror handle tightly, he took some deep, heavy breaths. Then, he dropped his claw into a fist, shouting, “I am NOT experiencing feelings for Cor!” 

Of course, no one responded. 

Ardyn sighed, placing the mirror back on his table and making his way out of his chamber. He wondered what Cor was going to plan first. Cor and his incredible, brilliant mind on top of that amazing body- 

No! 

~ 

“We all need to be prepared in case of another daemon attack,” Cor said, pacing in the middle of the training room. “I’m assuming this wasn’t the first time? How do you usually defend against them?” 

“His Majesty is usually the one to defeat any daemon,” Ignis explained. “Whenever he’s not present, Aranea and I try to distract the daemon while the others get to safety.” 

“Hmmm.” Cor paused in his pacing. “Is that usually met with success? Do all escape unscuffed?” 

“...Most of the time.” 

Cor turned to Ignis, who glanced at Ravus. Ravus twitched one of his arms. It was the first time Cor noticed it was a different color from the rest of his body. 

Cor gave a nod. “In that case, I believe you all should learn how to properly defend yourselves. And how to better defeat any potential daemons, in case Ardyn is unable to help.” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t see how that’s possible,” Ignis said. “I can’t properly hold daggers with arms as candles.” 

Aranea shook her head. “I don’t even have arms. How could I ever hold a weapon?” 

“And my long sword is nearly four times my size,” Ravus added. 

“I never really fought before…” Prompto admitted. 

“And Weskham and I had retired from fighting before this whole mess,” Cid said. 

“So then you learn how to make adjustments! You all still have the ability to fight. It’s within you. Let’s get to work!” 

The objects turned to each other, perhaps unsure, but then gave Cor tentative nods. 

“Oh, Cor!” 

Cor turned around to see Luna hopping to him. 

“Yes? How may I help you, Luna?” 

“Well, I would like to join in training as well!” Luna stated brightly. 

“Ah, you’re a fighter, too? What have you used?” 

Luna beamed brightly. “A trident!” 

Cor paused. “A trident?” 

“Yes! A trident!” 

Cor looked at Ravus. 

Ravus sighed. “She really likes forks.” 

Luna huffed. “If only I had become a fork instead of a teapot!” 

“All right, well, it will be difficult to get around the “no arms” thing, but we’ll make this work. Let’s get you all back into fighting shape!” 

~ 

After being informed of their location by Jared, Ardyn entered the training room, surprised to see his subjects training together. They paused for a moment to give Ardyn greetings and resumed once Ardyn put them at ease. 

“Hello, Ardyn,” Cor said, approaching the beast. 

“Greetings Cor,” Ardyn responded, ignoring the increasing speed of his heart. “What is all this?” 

“Getting everyone here back into fighting shape,” Cor explained. He gave a bit of a smile to Ardyn. “While I appreciate you being able to defeat the daemons, I think it would be for the best that everyone’s more prepared.” 

“Ah, well, yes, ah… Very good, carry on.” Ardyn turned away, but Cor caught his arm. 

“One more thing: does this castle perchance have a library?” 

Ardyn breathed in sharply. How could one man’s hand feel so strong and warm? “Yes, it does, in fact.” 

“Excellent.” Cor released Ardyn’s arm. “Please take me there later. Perhaps books could contain an answer to breaking the curse.” 

“Yes, an excellent suggestion! Yes, later. Carry on with the training!” Ardyn swiftly left the room, his arm still warm from Cor’s grip. 

~ 

“Cecil!” 

Cecil warked happily as Cor approached him. Cor stroked Cecil’s neck once he got close enough. 

“Have you been good while I’ve been away? Haven’t given Prompto any trouble, I hope.” 

“Not at all!” Prompto hopped from Cor’s shoulder to Cecil’s back, stroking the chocobo’s feathers. “You’re a good boy, right? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!” 

Cor observed with interest. The way Cecil seemed so happy by Prompto’s touch and Prompto’s excitement… “You sure do seem to love chocobos.” 

“Yeah! They’re the best! The stables used to be filled with them!” Prompto sighed, laying down on Cecil’s back. “All the hours I used to spend in the stables, painting them.” 

Corl raised an eyebrow. “So you used to paint?” 

“Yeah!” Prompto jumped back up. “Pretty good, if I say so myself!” 

“Well then, I’d be interested in seeing them sometime.” 

Prompto stiffened. “Ummm… ehh…” 

Cor’s face dropped a little, concerned. “Something wrong?” 

“I don’t know…,” Prompto mumbled, turning away. “Maybe they’re not that good after all.” 

“You just said that they were.” 

“Well, they’re good for me. But for other people...” 

Cor’s expression softened, feeling that odd pang in his chest. He outstretched a hand to Prompto, palm up. “Hey, come here.” 

Reluctantly, Prompto moved onto Cor’s hand. Cor brought him closer to his face. 

“They’re something you’ve worked hard on. I’m sure I’ll find them wonderful.” 

“...You mean it?” 

Cor gave a firm nod. “Yes.” 

If Prompto wasn’t a paintbrush, he would have probably beamed. “Then I’ll definitely show you! Thank you so much!” 

Just like that, the odd pang in Cor’s chest softened and became lighter. 

~ 

Ardyn opened the door for Cor. “And here is it: the castle’s library.” 

Cor stared breathlessly as he entered the room. The library was two floors and lined with shelves stuffed with books. It extended so far; it seemed bigger than Regis’s manor. 

“This is incredible,” Cor muttered. “I’ve never seen so many books in my life!” 

“Yes, I suppose my family had gathered quite a collection over the years…” Ardyn trailed off, looking to the side. Then, he snapped back to Cor. “In any case, feel free to look as you please! Though there is quite a lot.” 

“Not a problem. A greater chance to find everything I could need.” 

Ardyn watched Cor as he went to a bookshelf. Then, he grinned, took a deep breath, and... 

_“It’s everything you want, it’s everything you need~”_

Cor flipped back to Ardyn, confusion written on his face. “Ardyn, what are you doing?” 

_“It’s everything inside of you that you wish you could be~”_

“...what exactly?” 

_“It says all the right things at exactly the right time~”_

“Ardyn!” 

Ardyn immediately stopped, trying to look innocently back at Cor. “Yes?” 

Cor sighed. “No singing, please. I need my concentration.” 

“Of course.” Ardyn gave a bow, his grin growing. “If you excuse me, I’ll get some tea from Lunafreya.” 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” 

With that, Ardyn left the room, trying to stifle back a laugh. Cor had seemed so annoyed by his little singing attempt; it was so amusing! How he stood there with his furrowed eyes and his luscious lips turned downward into an adorable frown and- 

Ardyn smacked himself with his hand. He _had_ to keep his emotions under control! 

~ 

“Have you had problems with break-ins through the windows?” Cor asked, tapping the glass. 

“Thankfully, the daemons haven’t attempted to break through the glass,” Ignis explained. “Though we’ve had the occasional problems of windows cracking due to the activity of some of the more… _rambunctious_ objects.” 

“Hmmm, I may know a method to strengthen glass.” Cor turned to Ignis. “Have any large stoves?” 

“Ah, yes! Quite acquainted with them! I can direct you to them.” 

“Excellent.” 

Cor followed Ignis back down the hall. “So I take it that you were also a chef?” 

“Chef, royal advisor, tactician, weapons master, cleaner… a jack-of-all-trades, if you will.” 

“Find it quite impressive that you could do all of that.” 

“As you should be.” Ignis spun to face Cor and gave a pose. “I also possess magnificent musical talent!” 

“...That isn’t necessary.” 

“...Your loss.” 

~ 

Ravus let out a battle cry, rushing forward to Weskham and then leaping. He landed right into the waiting hangers of Weskham, who pushed him up further into the air. Then, raising his knife, Ravus slashed down on the pillow, effectively splitting it into two. 

Cor gave a few claps. “Perfect form!” 

“I thank you.” Ravus swung the knife around a few times. “Not the same as my long sword, but certainly wondrous in what it can accomplish.” 

Cor hummed. “A weapon is only as accomplished as the person who wields it.” 

Ravus nearly dropped his weapon at that praise. 

“True words, indeed, Marshal!” Weskham agreed, giving a hearty laugh. “Glad to know I still have my fighting spirit as well after so long.” 

“Now that you mention it,” Cor said, turning to Weskham with furrowed eyebrows, “exactly how long has it been since you’ve been cursed?” 

Weskham gave a whistle. “Can’t say, with how skewed time is in this castle. That sorcerer pulled some strange voodoo. But I do know His Majesty was one of the last kings.” 

“One of the last kings… When even was the last time there were… Ah!” Cor brought a hand up to his temple, squeezing his eyes. A sharp pain throbbed in his head. Then, a flash of a vision of… the cloaked figure? But the vision quickly dissipated, as well as the pain. 

“Marshal! Are you all right?” Weskham brought a hanger to Cor’s arm. 

“Yes, yes, my apologies,” Cor assured, bringing down his hand. “Must have been a sudden headache…” 

Ravus nodded. “I can emphasize. My companions give me headaches all the time.” 

Cor held back a snort. “We’re losing focus. Back to training! Again!” 

~ 

“Thank you very much for the tea, Talcott and Luna,” Cor said, placing Talcott back down. 

“Anytime, Mr. Cor!” Talcott chirped. 

“Will you or His Majesty be requiring anything else?” Luna asked. 

“I should be fine,” Cor said. He turned to the king. “Ardyn, do you want anything more?” 

“I’m plenty occupied,” Ardyn answered, gesturing to the stack of books next to him. 

“Very well. Enjoy your research, Marshal and King Ardyn.” 

Luna and Talcott took their leave out of the library and into the hallway. Talcott hopped happily next to Luna. 

“Isn’t it so great that Mr. Cor and His Majesty are friends?” Talcott asked, his voice bright. 

Luna gave a soft laugh. “They certainly do seem to be getting along much better. I think that’s lovely.” 

“Yeah!” 

The two continued down the hall, until Talcott suddenly stopped. 

“Luna.” 

Luna nearly gasped at how serious his voice sounded. She brushed her spout against his handle. “Talcott? What’s wrong?” 

“His Majesty… He wasn’t always a bad king, right?” 

Luna found herself (once again) longing for arms so she could provide a comforting hug. “Oh, if only you could remember the times when His Highness and Her Majesty were still around! Those were much happier times for everyone.” 

“But… even after that? Wasn’t Ardyn… good?” 

“Talcott, I-AH!” Luna stiffened, a sharp pain hitting from within her. 

“Luna!?” Talcott jumped nervously. 

Luna settled, the pain dulling out just as quickly as it arrived. “My apologies, Talcott. Come, let’s see if Ignis requires our help with the windows.” 

~ 

“...and trainings have been going marvelously. I haven’t seen Ravus this eager since… well, ever actually.” 

“Yes, yes, that’s wonderful, Ignis,” Ardyn said, gazing out of his window. 

“Your Majesty?” Prompto approached his king. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s just…” Ardyn sighed. “Cor has done so much for us, and yet I feel as though I haven’t done anything for him.” 

“You wish to give him something?” Ignis questioned. 

“Yes, but what could I possibly give a man whose only desire is to serve others?” 

“Oh! I have an idea!” Prompto jumped a few times. “How about you get him a chocobo?” 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at the paintbrush. “He already has a chocobo.” 

“So get him a second one! You can never have too many chocobos.” 

Ardyn let out a chuckle. “Perhaps that is the case for you, Prompto. But no, there must be something suitable I can give him…” 

“Ah!” Ignis brought his candlestick hands together in a clap. “Didn’t he give his katana to the mayor?” 

“...Ignis you’re a genius!” 

“...I know.” 

Ardyn could picture the smirk on Ignis’s face. 

~ 

“Prompto? Where are you going?” 

The paintbrush let out a yelp, spinning around to face Cor. “Ah! I was--you know--just---ah---” 

Cor crossed his arms, looking stern. “You were about to head outside, weren’t you?” 

“What? Who? Me? Never! Why would you think that?” 

“The fact that you’ve been inching towards the front doors, glancing around to make sure nobody was looking?” 

Prompto’s bristles drooped. “Some good job I did…” 

“Hey.” Cor kneeled down in front of the paintbrush. “I’m not angry or anything. But I have to wonder why. Especially given your track record of forgetting to lock the doors.” 

“It’s just… Eh…” 

“Prompto, please, go on.” 

Prompto turned back to the doors. “The castle walls can feel really restricting. And seeing the King and everyone else like this… But when I go outside and look up at the stars… I don’t know, it’s relaxing. Like for a moment, I can pretend.” 

Cor stared at Prompto, his face stiff. 

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. “I know it’s stupid. I should get going. Luna may-” 

“Prompto,” Cor interrupted, halting the paintbrush’s ramble. He extended a hand down to him. “Let’s go together.” 

“...Really?” 

Cor’s mouth twitched. “It would be safer to go in numbers. And… you may find it more enjoyable with a companion.” 

Prompto hopped on Cor’s hand. “Yeah… I think so!” 

~ 

“Cor? May I have a moment?” 

Cor relaxed his grip on his polearm and turned to face Ardyn, approaching him in the training room. Ardyn had his claws behind his back and seemed to be biting his lower mouth. 

“Certainly, what is it?” Cor asked. 

“Well, I…” Ardyn glanced left and right, gulping. “I…” 

“Yes?” 

“I wanted to give you this!” Ardyn burst out, bringing forth his arms. There, clutched in his claws, was a beautiful katana. 

“Whoa.” Cor’s eyes widened, coming closer to Ardyn and gazing at the weapon. “That looks incredible!” 

“Well… it’s yours!” Ardyn pressed the katana’s handle into Cor’s hand. 

Cor readily gripped the handle, giving the sword a few swishes. “Light-weight, yet sharp. Simple yet sleek design.. An amazing katana!” Then, Cor paused, turning back to Ardyn, an old expression on his face. “I… don’t often receive gifts. And this is so thoughtful… Thank you.” 

“...You’re welcome.” 

They stared at each other for a moment longer. 

Cor cleared his throat. “Now, how about we spar?” 

Ardyn raised his eyebrows. “Pardon?” 

“It’s only natural to test out a new weapon with a fight.” Cor gave a smirk. He released Ardyn’s shoulder and moved into battle position. “En garde! Unless you fear losing.” 

Ardyn’s lips curled into a smile. “Don’t be so arrogant now, Mr. Marshal! You’ll find that I am quite the fighter!” 

“Don’t hold back!” 

Ardyn flashed sharp teeth. _“Hit me with your best shot! Come on and hit me with your-”_

Cor growled. “You asked for it!” 

~ 

“Things seem to be going well, Ravus.” 

“It would appear so.” 

“Going _very_ well.” 

“...Yes?” 

“So well that we might be… _human again!”_

“...Ignis.” 

“What? I was simply saying… _When we’re human again, only human again!”_

“Ignis!” 

~ 

Ardyn fell face down onto his bed. 

There _was indeed_ something there that wasn’t there before. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Lestallum, Regis and his family discuss how to save Cor. Meanwhile, Titus and his glaives explore the Insomnia Woods...

Regis placed his hands on the table, his family in their seats. “All right, family… Let’s try this again! How are we going to get back Cor?” 

Iris stood up in her chair. “With the power of music!” 

Gladiolus flexed. “I’ll punch that beast in the face!” 

“Children, let’s be reasonable,” Clarus stated, narrowing his eyes. 

Gladiolus scoffed. “I’m not a child! I’m 23!” 

“Yet you still live at home.” 

Noctis laughed. “Oo, Dad’s got you there!” 

Gladiolus crossed his arms. “Like you can speak. You’re 20!” 

“So? Still younger than you! It’s expected that you move out before me!” 

“Just like it’s expected that you should have had at least one girlfriend by now?” 

Clarus rubbed his temple. “Gladiolus, Noctis, enough!” 

Regis sighed. “This is serious, my family! Cor is gone! How are we going to save him?” 

Iris brought up a hand, opened her mouth and… “ _Let’s get down to business! To-”_

“Iris, do you want another shoe to be thrown at you?” Clarus asked. 

Iris lowered her arm and sat, looking down. “No.” 

“Order! Order!” Regis slammed his hand a few times on the table. “Are there any serious suggestions?” 

Noctis raised his hand. “Why don’t we get outside help from other villages? They probably have more fighters.” 

“Yes, yes, that is an excellent point!” Regis enthusiastically nodded. “Brilliant, Noct!” 

“Thanks, Dad!” Noctis looked over to Gladiolus. “Dad just called me brilliant.” 

“You’re still socially awkward.” 

Ignoring his sons, Regis rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “All right, we shall send word to the neighboring towns, asking for outside help. And while we’re at it, we should also enlist the glaives!” 

“Oh!” Iris said. “I already saw the glaives head out to the forest!” 

“..You saw them go out there and you never cared to mention?” Clarus asked. 

Iris shrugged. “You never cared about my singing.” 

Regis facepalmed. He loved his family, but he didn’t always like them. 

~ 

Meanwhile, in the Insomnia Woods, Titus and the glaives treaded carefully on their chocobos, staying on the path. Unknownst to them, a figure was hidden in the thicket of the woods. Watching… 

“Yes, yes. They will do nicely.” 

~ 

“Whoa, this place is much darker than I anticipated,” Luche stated. 

“Quite spooky indeed,” Pelna said. 

“Not going to lie, I’m beginning to get a bit spooked,” Tredd said. 

“Glaives, focus!” Titus commanded, turning behind him to face his glaives. “We have a mission here! We must save Cor!” 

The glaives grumbled. Titus rolled his eyes and faced forward again. No matter. Complaining or quiet glaives, they would definitely save Cor! And then, Cor would be so grateful. He would probably think of Titus as ‘his hero.’ And then… and then… 

“You all right there, Captain?” Nyx asked, riding up next to Titus. 

“Yes, Ulric. I’m fine. Just… worried.” 

Nyx stared at Titus. He stared at Titus for a long time. Titus looked back. Nyx kept staring. Titus didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it. But just before he could open his mouth to ask why, Nyx opened his. 

_“Gosh it disturbs me to see you Drautos, looking so down in the dumps,”_ Nyx sang. 

“...Nyx? What are you doing?” 

_“Every guy here liked to be you Drautos, even when taking your lumps.”_

“Why are you singing?” 

Nyx ignored Titus, getting off his chocobo and facing the glaives. _“There’s no man in town half-admired as you, you’re everyone’s favorite guy!”_

“I mean, yes, but why are you doing this now?” 

Nyx turned back to Titus and threw out his arms. _“Everyone’s awed and inspired by you and it’s not very hard to see why!”_

For a time, there was silence. Titus was wide-eyed looking at Nyx, still posing with his arms outstretched and a big smile on his face. The glaives stared back silently. 

And then, Pelna jumped down from his chocobo, opened his mouth, and sang, _“No one’s slick like Drautos, no one’s quick like Drautos.”_

Nyx gestured to Drautos’s neck. _“No one’s neck’s as incredibly thick as Drautos’s.”_

Libertus joined down to join Pelna. _“For there’s no one in town half as manly!’_

Crowe nodded. “ _Perfect, a pure paragon!”_

_“You can ask Tredd, Sonitus, and Axis,”_ Nyx continued, gesturing to the three named glaives. “ _And they’ll tell you who’s team they’d prefer to be on!”_

The three dismounted, pumping up fists, and then sang, _“No one’s big like Drautos, a king pin like Drautos.”_

Luche leapt down from his chocobo and joined in. “ _No one’s got a swell cleft in his chin like Drautos.”_

Drautos just gaped. “I… Are you glaives drunk?” 

Then all the glaives sang: “ _My, what a guy, that Drautos!”_

“Seriously, this is weird, and you’re all freaking me out.” 

Finally, Crowe got down from her chocobo, joining the others. _“Give five ‘hurrahs!’ Give twelve ‘hip-hips!’”_

Pelna swung an arm around her. “ _Drautos is the best and the rest is all drips!”_

And then, all the glaives lined up, side by side, with their arms around each other, swinging back and forth. “ _No one fights like Drautos, douses lights like Drautos!”_

“ _No one plays with his dolls in his house like Drautos!” Nyx sang._

“ULRIC!” Titus screamed, cheeks getting hot. 

But the glaives continued to sing and sway, unperturbed by Titus’s outburst. Titus groaned. Perhaps the forest _was_ crazy if it was doing this to his glaives. As he thought of a plan to get them back, he heard a voice within the thicket. 

“Drautos… Drautos…” 

Titus looked to the thicket. That was a rather sinister sounding voice. He probably shouldn’t follow it. But then, he heard his glaives: 

_“Not a bit of him’s scraggly or scrawny! And every last inch of him’s covered in hair!”_

Creepy voice it is! 

Titus jumped off his chocobo and into the thicket. The woods seemed even darker off the path, and he could no longer hear the singing (which he considered a blessing). But the voice continued to whisper, so he let that be his guide. It eventually brought him to a clearing. And in the clearing was a cloaked figure. 

“Drautos, Drautos… you have been wronged,” the voice whispered. 

“I know, my glaives have gone crazy and the love-of-my-life is gone,” Titus said sorrowfully. 

“No, no, not by them… By the mayor.” 

“Mayor Regis?” Titus gave a look. “What does he have to do with any of this?” 

“Think Drautos… He was the one to abandon Cor… It is his fault…” 

“His… fault…?” 

“And what good does he do anyway? He has two lazy sons and a frivolous daughter… He never even made it to Tenebrae. The town doesn’t need him…” 

Titus considered it. Yes, that mayor was a ridiculous man. And now he’s failing in his duties. And after what happened with Cor… Titus clenched his fists. 

“Overthrow… overthrow… and then…” 

Titus saw the dolls of himself and Cor floating before him, their heads moving closer and closer together, until finally touching. 

“Kissy, kissy.” 

“Yes! Yes!” Titus said triumphantly, his eyes glowing oddly. He grabbed the dolls, pumping them up. “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new plan! Thank you, mysterious figure!” 

Titus ran back through the forest, not even hearing the voice chuckling and whispering, “Excellent.” 

Titus returned to the path fairly easily. But when he returned, the glaives were waltzing with each other. 

“Glaives! Enough!” 

The glaives immediately stopped and stood at attention. 

“Glaives, I’m afraid I’ve been thinking.” 

Libertus gasped. “A dangerous pastime!” 

“I know.” Titus breathed and continued. “But we’re going about this the wrong way! We shouldn’t be out here looking for Cor. We need to be taking vengeance!” 

Luche asked, “Vengeance?” 

“Against the mayor!” Titus declared. “It’s his fault that Cor is gone, and his incompetence must be stopped before more lives are lost! So we overthrow the mayor, take over the town, and then use all the resources to get Cor back! Who’s with me?” 

Luche, Tredd, Sonitus, and Axis all gave firm nods. The rest looked hesitant. 

“I don’t know Captain, Regis has always been pretty cool to me,” Nyx said. 

Pelna nodded. “He lets me borrow his cooking supplies all the time.” 

Titus hummed. “What if I lent you my cooking supplies?” 

“But he has really nice supplies…” 

Titus sighed. “I’ll finally allow you to adopt a dog for the glaives.” 

That got the rest going. “Yes! Overthrow Regis! We’re with you, Captain Drautos!” 

“Excellent!” 

Everyone got back on their chocobos, Titus leading, his lips curling into a cruel smile. Yes, yes, this was exactly what he wanted! It didn’t even phase him when the glaives started singing again. 

_“My, what a guy, Drautos!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glaives singing might just be my favorite part of this fic XD
> 
> Also, I was living with my parents at age 23, so no shame there!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery causes Ardyn and Cor to open up about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain the last sketch :)

Cor let out a heavy breath after securing the reinforced glass upon the window. It was hard work making the castle more secure, but he was determined. Cor wiped his brow, realizing that he had built up quite a sweat and was getting rather hot. He went to remove his shirt. 

At the same time, coming down from the hall were Luna, Ignis, and Ravus. Luna and Ignis froze upon noticing Cor. 

“Whoa,” Luna whispered, spout pointing right towards Cor’s exposed torso. 

“Whoa indeed,” Ignis agreed. 

“Huh?” Ravus looked back and forth between the two. “What are you two talking about?” 

“I’ve never seen such magnificent, chiseled abs,” Luna continued, watching as Cor used his removed shirt to wipe his glistening chest. 

“Luna!” Ravus exclaimed, alarmed. 

“Indeed.” Ignis leaned closer. “Didn’t realize the Marshal possessed quite the pack underneath his shirt.” 

“Ignis! Not you, too!” Ravus scolded. 

Luna gave an exasperated sigh. “What, brother? Can’t we admire true beauty when we see it?” 

Ravus shook his head. “You both are too much.” 

Ignis chuckled. “Not as much as those delicious abs.” 

As Ravus let out a groan, Ardyn appeared from the other end of the hallway. “Cor, if I may have a mo… mo… mo…” 

Ardyn gaped as Cor turned around, Cor’s well-built abs facing directly towards him. 

“Yes, Ardyn? What is it?” Swinging his shirt over his shoulder, Cor approached Ardyn. 

Ardyn turned around quickly. “Simply fantastic work on the windows. Most impressive.” 

“Thank you,” Cor said, a bit perplexed at Ardyn’s odd behavior. “Actually, do you happen to know where Prompto is? I wanted to talk with him.” 

“Should be in his chambers, all the way down that hall, second-to-last door on the right,” Ardyn blurted out, pointing backwards down the hall. 

“Very well, thank you again.” Cor turned and went down the hall, nodding to the enchanted objects as he passed (Luna and Ignis watching carefully). 

As his footsteps grew dimmer, Ardyn turned back and sighed. 

“My thoughts exactly, Your Majesty.” 

“Quiet, Ignis.” 

~ 

Knock, knock, knock. “Prompto?” 

No answer. 

Knock, knock, knock. “Are you busy?” 

Still, nothing. 

Knock, knock, knock. “If I could…” 

Cor jiggled the handle, and to his surprise, the door opened. He entered in, closing the door behind him. “Apologies for barging in, but are you-” 

Cor froze. Prompto was at the back of his room, staring at a painting. In the painting were three people. On the right, there was a handsome man, with dark blue hair and eyes to match. On the left, a lovely blonde woman, smile radiant. And in the center was a man with burgundy hair, dressed in fine robes and his arms around the others. He also wore a huge smile, and his eyes were the most lovely shade of amber. 

He was… quite handsome, to say the least. 

Cor found the will to move and started towards the back of the room. “Who is this?” he asked, eyes lingering on the middle man. 

“Ah! Cor!” Prompto exclaimed, vibrating. “What are you-? Why are you-? How did you-?” 

“I knocked, you didn’t answer, the door was unlocked, I made my way in,” Cor explained, not once removing his gaze on the painting. “This painting… it’s beautiful.” 

“Ah… Thank you.” 

Cor glanced down at the paintbrush. “Yours?” 

“...Yes.” 

Cor gave a small hum. “I told you I would find them wonderful.” 

Prompto gave a little laugh. 

“So…” Cor looked back to the painting. “Just who are these people? Are they from your imagination? People you knew?” 

“Actually… the man in the middle? That’s His Majesty.” 

Cor breathed in sharply. “Ardyn!?” 

“Yeah…” 

Cor stared intently at the painting of Ardyn. Now that Prompto mentioned it, Ardyn’s fur did match the hair color. And maybe there were some hints of yellow in those amber eyes? But in the painting, they appeared much kinder, happier… 

Cor cleared his throat. “Then who might be the two others? Luna and Ignis?” 

“No, no. That’s…” Prompto trailed off. 

Cor felt a brush against his leg. “Prompto?” 

“...That’s Her Majesty Aera and His Highness Somnus, Ardyn’s wife and little brother.” 

Cor knelt down to Prompto. “Ardyn’s married? And had family?” 

Prompto shuffled a bit. “Well, he _was.”_

“...If you don’t wish to say anything, you don’t-” 

“No, I think you should know,” Prompto quickly said. He nudged Cor’s hand, who extended it, and Prompto hopped on. “Long, long ago, they were all very happy together. Ardyn was a benevolent king, and we all lived peacefully. But then, Aera and Somnus caught a terrible illness. The doctors tried to do everything. But nothing worked. Their condition grew worse and worse until…” 

Silence. 

“His Majesty… was never the same after that.” 

(Cor remembered Prompto’s words: _“I hope you’ll try to forgive him.”_ ) 

Cor swallowed heavily. “I’m so sorry.” 

Prompto bobbed his bristles. “Me, too…” 

Cor moved his other hand towards Prompto, but then stopped and put it back down. He looked back to the painting. “In any case, you did a marvelous job with the painting. Quite an important role you had, being tasked with painting the royal family.” 

“Well…” Prompto shuffled again on Cor’s hand. “There’s a bit more to it than that.” 

“Hmm?” Cor looked back at Prompto. 

“You see, I was an orphan. But the King and Queen, they took me in…” Prompto trailed off. 

Something warm grew in Cor’s heart, threatening to spill out into his entire body. Yet all he could muster was, “I… I see.” 

~ 

Cor knocked rapidly at Ardyn’s chambers. “Ardyn? Are you there?” 

“Come in,” Ardyn’s gruff voice called from inside. 

Cor opened the door and walked in, seeing Ardyn at his table. Thankfully, he seemed undisturbed by Cor as he approached the remaining chair at the desk, unlike his previous avoidance. Cor wondered if perhaps he had been too indecent with his exposed chest earlier. 

“So, to what do I owe this delight?” Ardyn said. “Wish to try your hand at sparring me again?” 

Cor raised an eyebrow. “You wish to be bested by me again?” 

“Now, now, Marshal! I believe we’ve had some very close matches!” 

“Which I recall claiming victory from.” 

Ardyn sighed, rolling his eyes. “Always the arrogant Marshal.” 

Cor slightly smirked. “And always the dramatic King.” 

Ardyn gave a few chuckles and the two entered an easy silence for a few moments. Then, Cor leaned forward and cleared his throat. 

“Listen… I know about Aera and Somnus.” 

Arydn’s eyes shot to Cor, growing wide. 

“Prompto informed me. I’m… terribly sorry.” 

Ardyn brought his claws together, resting them on the table. He looked down. 

“I know it doesn’t do much, but you do have my sympathy.” 

“I don’t deserve it,” Ardyn said, barely a whisper. 

“...Ardyn.” 

Ardyn closed his eyes. “I… Somnus and I had already lost our parents at a young age. Losing him... and Aera as well… watching them fade as I could do naught…” He clenched his claws. “I became too enraged. And now, everyone must suffer.” 

Cor looked to Ardyn, but he kept his eyes closed. Cor inched his hand across the table but paused upon reaching the center. Ardyn’s claws were several inches away. 

Cor exhaled. “I never knew my mother and father.” 

Ardyn’s chair creaked. 

Cor continued. “My entire youth, I moved from orphanage to orphanage. I never had… no one ever wanted me. No matter how obedient I tried to be.” 

( _‘No one’s coming for you, kid. Get used to it.’_ ) 

Cor squeezed his eyes, fighting off an odd stinging between them. 

Claws scraped the table top, and Cor felt warmth atop his hand. He breathed out, opening his hands to see the burgundy furred hand on his own. 

“Regis always pestered me to find love, loosen up, do things for… ‘Cor.’ But I’ve never been sure how to. I just do as I’ve always done: serve others.” 

A bushy finger stroked Cor’s hand. “From what I saw, it would appear Regis cares a lot for you.” 

Cor looked up to meet Ardyn’s eyes. “And I never knew how to properly show it back. Not to him or his family.” 

Ardyn squeezed Cor’s hand, and Cor shifted it so he could grasp Ardyn’s. They stared at each other. Gazing into his yellow eyes, Cor searched; somewhere, hidden deep, there must be that soft amber. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ardyn spoke. “You know, I never did treat you to a proper meal.” 

“Ah, no worries. Your subjects have provided plenty for me.” 

“No, I insist. Let us have a nice dinner. Together.” 

“It’s not-” 

“Please.” 

For just a split second, Cor imagined the man in the painting before him. So happy and handsome… 

“All right. Just as long as it doesn’t contain stale bread or soup.” 

~ 

Titus heard a knock on the door. He shoved his dolls into his pockets and went to answer it. 

“Captain!” Nyx said. 

“Ulric! Thank you for knocking!” 

“Of course! I definitely wasn’t going to barge in on you playing with your dolls again!” Nyx held out an envelope. “Arrived just shortly.” 

Titus grabbed the envelope and slammed the door in Nyx’s face (just as he was calling out “Enjoy playing with your dolls! I didn’t see anything!”) 

Ripping off the top, he snatched and opened up the letter inside, immediately checking the signature at the bottom: Verstael Besithia, Warden of Pitioss Keep. Titus read the letter, a cruel smile growing on his face. Laughing, he grabbed his dolls. 

“Just wait and see: Regis will be sent away and then DrauCor will be a reality.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting to think of how far in advance I had this scene in mind. Thank you again, Lomi!
> 
> Also, if it wasn't obvious, I have a thing for Cor's abs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous dinner and dance scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the lovely artwork! Lomi did a beautiful job! (It's embedded, but also [here's the link again](https://twitter.com/PancitLomi/status/1325060435507376136))

“You know, I’m not sure about this yellow,” Cor said, adjusting the sleeve of his jacket.

“Darlin’ it’s not yellow, it’s gold!” Cindy said, practically vibrating with joy. “And you look marvelous!”

“I agree! You look quite stunning!” Luna said. Then, she muttered to her dogs, “Though he would look better topless.”

“Hmm? What was that, Luna?"

“Oh nothing, Cor! Like I said, you're stunning! Don’t you agree, Prompto?”

Prompto shook his head, bristles rapidly moving. “Yup! Fantastic!”

“Quite the looker, sir!” Talcott agreed.

Pryna and Umbra gave barks of approval and ran next to Cor, brushing against his legs.

Cor hummed, inspecting himself in the mirror. He wore his golden jacket over a ruffled white button-down shirt. He also donned tight black slacks and golden boots, matching his jacket. It was flashier than what he was used to but… maybe he did look good.

‘Wonder if Ardyn will think I look good, too,’ Cor thought, imagining his face upon-

Cor shook his head a few times. Why would he think about that!?

~

“Be honest… do I look okay?”

Ignis and Ravus turned to each other and then back at Ardyn. The King… did appear to have at least tried. All of his clothing, from his long navy blue jacket to his tan vest over his white dress shirt to his black slacks, was well-pressed and presentable. Ardyn had even made an attempt to tame his mane, pulling back some hairs into a small ponytail. But having those clothes on his beastly form, combined with his lack of shoes…

Ignis made a clicking sound. “Define ‘okay.’”

Ardyn groaned and dropped into his chair, slumping back. “This will never do! How will I ever be able to match the splendor and glam that is Cor Leonis!” He covered his face with his claws.

“Your Majesty.” Ravus took a couple tentative steps towards Ardyn. “I believe you are worrying too much. Cor is not a man who desires the finest of tastes. Present as you are and that shall be enough, I believe.”

“But I want to be the best for him,” Ardyn lamented, dropping his claws. “How could I possibly ever measure up to being the best?”

“No one could possibly ever measure up to those abs,” Ignis muttered. Ravus nudged him, gesturing to Ardyn. Ignis nodded and went towards the King. “Your Majesty, Cor does not care for your appearance. He sees you for who you truly are.”

“For who I truly am…” Ardyn hung his head. “All I am is a monster.”

“On the contrary!” Ravus spoke up. “Since Cor has arrived, I have seen more of that brilliant King. He’s still a part of you. And _that’s_ who you truly are.”

“Indeed.” Ignis placed a candlestick hand on Ardyn’s leg. “That is all Cor wants to see, the beauty that lives within. It’s how you be the best for him.”

“All Cor wants to see…” Ardyn thought about the Marshal, of all the times they spent training and in the libraries. How he just wanted to see Cor be happy, for himself. “Yes, I shall be the best part of me! For Cor!”

~

Ardyn waited at the bottom of the steps, squeezing his claws behind his back. Weskham and Cid, at either side of the King, turned to each other before returning to the stairs.

“Feeling nervous, Your Majesty?”

Ardyn narrowed his eyes. “Quiet, Weskham.”

“Sounding quite nervous to me.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Cid.”

“What could possibly be troubling our poor King?”

“Weskham, what did I say about speaking?”

“Ah! The man of the hour arrives!” Weskham called out, ignoring Ardyn and gesturing to the stairs.

Time seemed to slow down as Ardyn watched Cor descend. He was pure gold, radiant. The way his jacket clung to his waist and how the pants nicely showed off his toned legs… Ardyn couldn’t help but stare as Cor walked down and joined him at the bottom.

Cor arched an eyebrow. “Did your jaw break?”

Ardyn, previously unaware that he had been gaping, snapped it shut. “No! I just… You look good!”

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Thanks.” Ardyn gave a tight smile.

The two stared at each other for a few more moments. Cid and Weskham made a few coughing sounds.

“Well,” Cor said, breaking the silence. “Aren’t you going to lead me?”

Ardyn raised his eyebrows. “You want me to lead you?”

Cor shrugged. “You said you were going to treat me.”

“If that’s what you desire.” Ardyn held out his arm and Cor took it. “You know, I don’t believe I’ve ever done this with a man.”

“And I’ve never done this with a beast, so we’re both experiencing new things here.”

Ardyn led Cor into a grand room. The walls were golden and draped with yellow and light blue fabrics. A giant, shimmering chandelier hung on the wall in the center of the room, above a marble dance floor. Ardyn brought Cor to the long, mahogany table, placed near the front of the room. As Ardyn pulled out a chair for Cor, the Marshal noticed Jared towards the opposite wall.

Cor gave Ardyn a look. “Music?”

“Come now, Cor. Live a little!”

“... All right. But only the piano.”

Just as Ardyn went to take his seat at the other end of the table. Ignis appeared and sauntered up to the table. Before he could say a word, Cor said, “If you start to sing again, I’m throwing you out the window. I’m starving.”

Ignis nodded, head turning down. Shortly after, Weskham and Cid came in to serve the food, and Ardyn and Cor began to eat.

As they ate, Jared played a soft melody. Then, Luna came in, moving next to Jared. Gazing at Ardyn and Cor, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_“Tale as old as time  
_ _Song as old as rhyme”_

Cor sighed. “I thought I said only piano.”

“Cor,” Ardyn softly scolded, swishing his wine. “She’s not interrupting our meal. Let her be.”

“Well… she does have quite the lovely voice,” Cor remarked, taking another bit of his steak.

_“Barely even friends  
_ _then somebody bends  
_ _unexpectedly”_

“Like you bending to my blade after every match,” Cor said, chuckling a little.

“Oh, shut up.”

_“Just a little change, small to say the least  
_ _Both a little scared, neither one prepared  
_ _Marshal and the Beast”_

Cor nearly dropped his silverware. Something about the music, the location, the fancy clothes… There was a flame growing in his heart. Unable to take it, Cor got up and approached Ardyn. Ardyn looked at him with confusion, until Cor extended a hand and asked, “May I have this dance?”

Ardyn gasped, glancing back-and-forth between Cor and his hand. “But… Ah, I thought you wanted to eat.”

“And you wanted me to live a little.”

Ardyn smirked. “So you’re yielding?”

“Shut up, and dance with me.”

Ardyn gladly took Cor’s hand, and they walked together to the center of the ballroom. Both placed one hand on the other’s waist, while grasping their other hands together, and began to waltz.

Luna’s voice sang out brighter.

_“Ever just the same, ever a surprise  
_ _Ever as before, ever just as sure  
_ _As the sun will rise!”_

They continued their waltz silently, all banter forgotten. Ardyn’s claw felt so warm in Cor’s hand. And the way his claw pressed into his waist felt… comforting? Cor gazed into Ardyn’s eyes, amazed at how there was so much past those yellow soulless orbs. Cor briefly closed his eyes…

_“Tale as old as time, tune as old as song  
_ _Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change  
_ _Learning you were wrong”_

And when he opened them, he was no longer looking into the face of the beast. Rather, the face of King Ardyn. Though he still possessed the eyes and horns of the beast, the rest of the face was undoubtedly human. From the prominent nose to the high cheekbones, it was all from the handsome face of the man in the portrait.

“Did your jaw break?”

Cor instantly closed his mouth, unaware that he had been gaping. He blinked a few times, and the face returned to that of Ardyn the beast’s. Ardyn laughed a little, smirk growing.

Cor humphed. “Quiet or I’ll step on your feet.”

_“Certain as the sun, rising in the east  
T_ _ale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
_ _Marshal and the Beast”_

The two finished off their dance giving each other a spin and then a deep bow.

As Luna sang the few lines, she started slowly towards the exit.

_“Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
_ _Beauty and the Beast”_

Luna passed Ignis, who was standing by the door with crossed arms. “So when Luna sings, all is well. But when _I_ sing, Gods forbid!”

Cor straightened from his bow, unable to stop a wide smile from growing on his face. But Ardyn had a look of fright and fled, running outside into the connected balcony. Cor followed, crossing his arms as the cool outside air chilled his body. Ardyn had his back facing Cor, tightly grasping the balcony railing.

“What’s wrong, Ardyn?” Cor asked, giving a wry smile. “Was my dancing that horrendous?”

Ardyn shook his head, his voice coming out dim and strained. “No, no… it’s just…”

“Just?”

“The last time I danced like that… It was with Aera.”

Cor walked up alongside Ardyn, leaning back against the railing. He glanced at Ardyn's claws, still gripping tightly. Cor swallowed. “You truly miss her.”

Ardyn looked down at his claws. “I once promised that I would only dance with her. That I would desire no other but her…”

Cor turned to face Ardyn fully. He looked so distressed, frowning and thicker black tar falling from his eyes.

Cor placed his hand on top of Ardyn’s claw. Ardyn turned to him immediately.

Cor cleared his throat. “Regis… he had lost the love of his life, too. He was absolutely devastated when Aulea had passed away prematurely. But his dear friend Clarus was there for him through every step of mourning. And then, when Clarus’s wife left him and Clarus became heart-broken, Regis realized that Aulea would only wish that he continued living as happily as possible. So Regis and Clarus married and joined their families together.”

Ardyn’s claw shifted to hold Cor’s hand. “Regis… remarried?”

“As I stated, it’s what Aulea would have wanted.” Cor moved closer, placing his other hand on Ardyn’s shoulder, looking him directly in the eye. “Don’t you think that’s what Aera would want, too? For you to live happily?”

“But… I…”

“Or let me put it this way: If your situations had been reversed, wouldn’t you have wished Aera to live happily than be miserable and closed off?”

For a moment, Ardyn was frozen.

And then, moving as fast as lightning, he embraced Cor, clutching him close. Cor gasped, but tentatively returned the hug, relaxing into Ardyn’s arms. Something about it… It felt right. Like this was where he should be, where he should stay, what he should-

_‘REGIS!’_

Cor jerked backwards, releasing his grip on Ardyn and Ardyn extinguishing his hold. Cor stumbled back a little, bringing a hand to his forehand.

“Cor? Cor!? What’s the matter?” Ardyn called out, worried, touching Cor’s back.

“I was just… Regis. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him.”

“...You must miss him.”

“I know he made it back safely, and he’s with his family, but…” Cor dropped his hand, letting out a breath. “I do wonder how he’s doing.”

Ardyn gave Cor’s back a few strokes. “Well, excellent that I so happen to have a magic mirror that can show you anyone. Come, let’s go to my chambers.”

~

“Show me Regis.”

Cor watched the mirror’s image fade and change to reveal Regis. But… was that Warden Besithia with him!?

“I don’t understand,” Regis said. “Is this some sort of prank? Clarus, is this your doing?”

“No,” the warden firmly stated. “You have been accused of causing the disappearance of Marshal Leonis and neglecting your duties as mayor. You are coming with me.”

Warden Besithia promptly cuffed Regis.

“What! No! This is a mistake! You can’t do this!”

“And yet I’m doing it right! This way!”

Cor shook his head. “No, no, no!” He dropped the mirror.

Ardyn rushed to his side. “Cor? What’s wrong? What happened with the mayor?”

Cor paled. If he heard correctly, Regis was being blamed for his disappearance. And now, because Cor wasn’t there to protect him as Marshal, Regis was being taken away. “This is my fault. Regis needs my help! I have to-”

Cor halted, turning to Ardyn. Ardyn opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then placed a trembling claw on Cor’s shoulder. “You should go to him.”

“I… I should, but…” Cor swallowed heavily. “No one has ever returned to the castle, right?”

Ardyn gripped tighter.

Cor placed his hand on top of Ardyn’s. “Then I’ll be the first. I’m still Marshal here, after all.”

“But… how will you-”

“I’ll find a way,” Cor stated, eyes showing a new fire. “I will _not_ abandon you or your subjects.”

“Cor…” Ardyn leaned down to pick up the fallen mirror. “You should take the mirror, too. It may be of use. And you should leave soon, so let’s get you prepared.”

Cor nodded and retrieved the mirror. The two walked out of Ardyn’s chambers.

“I will return. I promise.”

“...I hope so.”

~

“All right, Cecil. I’m counting on you. Got to make it quickly through the forest, okay?”

Cecil warked, sounded determined. Cor finished adjusting the bags on Cecil and then hung the lantern around his neck. He only had time to gather a few supplies and didn’t even have time to change, but it would have to do. Checking the sheath of his katana was secured, Cor moved to mount Cecil. But before he could-

“Cor! You’re not… you’re really leaving, are you!?”

Cor halted, turning to the entrance of the stables. There was Prompto, Umbra, and Pryna.

“Prompto.” Cor approached the paintbrush, biting his lip. He stopped in front of him, kneeling down to get closer to his level. “I’m sorry, but my mayor needs me. But do not fret. I have every intention of returning.”

Umbra and Pryna whined. Prompto’s bristles drooped. “But no one has ever returned…”

Cor’s heart broke.

Cor gathered Prompto into his arms, giving him a careful but firm hug. “Prompto, you are so wonderful, and I’m so glad I’ve met you, as well as everyone else. It may be difficult, but I promise you: I _will_ find a way back.”

Prompto sniffled. “...Okay. I think you’re wonderful, too.”

Prompto snuggled against Cor’s chest, and Cor’s heart felt whole again. And it nearly burst when Umbra and Pryna jumped on his knees. Cor gave each of them a pet.

“Yes, both of you are wonderful, too.”

No matter what, Cor would find a way.

~

Ardyn stood in the center of the ballroom. Hard to believe that a short while ago, he was having the time of his life, dancing in the arms of a magnificent man. But now…

“Your Majesty!”

Ardyn looked to see Ravus, Ignis, and Luna rush towards him.

“Weskham informed me that he saw Cor leave the castle grounds!” Ignis exclaimed.

“It’s not true, is it?” Luna asked. “Cor hasn’t truly left us?”

“I’m afraid that is the case,” Ardyn admitted sadly. “His mayor is in trouble. He had to go back for him.”

Ravus slumped. “So… he is gone.”

“No, no!” Ardyn quickly corrected. “He said he would return! I believe him!”

“Yeah, he promised!” Prompto called out, entering the ballroom with Umbra and Pryna. “You don’t just break promises!”

Ardyn smiled at the approaching paintbrush. “Right, indeed, Prompto. He wouldn’t break his promise.”

_“But you would know all about that, Ardyn! Breaking promises!”_

Everyone gasped; the lights in the ballroom went out. And then, a flash of blue lightning hit before them, leaving a glowing blue light. And within the light, was a cloaked figure.

Ardyn choked. “Bahamut, the sorcerer!”

Umbra and Pryna let out whines, and Luna and Prompto went to their sides. Ravus and Ignis stood before them, trembling.

Bahamut gave a sick laugh. “Glad to see you haven’t forgotten me!”

“What do you want?” Ardyn cried out. “Haven’t you made us suffer enough?”

“Apparently not!” Bahamut flew to Ardyn, cloak billowing around him. “It seems you have forgotten what brought you to this state!”

“No…” Ardyn gazed at his clawed hand. “I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have!” Bahamut hissed. “If you truly believe that you are still a righteous king and that anyone would come back to you!”

“Hey!” Prompto called out. “King Ardyn is a great king!”

“Silence!” Bahamut shot a lightning bolt right at Prompto, throwing the paintbrush back against the wall. The objects rushed to his side.

“No! Prompto!” Ardyn called, reaching out.

But Bahamut blocked Ardyn’s path. “See? This is what you do! Cause others to suffer! This is all your fault! How could Cor ever care for such a beast?!”

Ardyn growled. “You’re wrong! I may have made mistakes, but Cor has seen past that! He’s been so understanding and generous! He’s shown me the way to amend and given me the strength to relove and… and… and…”

Ardyn grabbed the sides of his head, a splitting pain deep within his skull. Then, a bright flash filled the room and images passed in Ardyn’s eyes…

**FLASH**

_“What’s your name, dear boy?” Ardyn looked to the young blond child._

_The child fiddled with his paintbrush. “Prompto, Your Majesty.”_

_“Well, Prompto.” Ardyn looked to Aera and then back to Prompto, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll be happy to take care of you.”_

_Aera and Prompto smiled._

**FLASH**

_“And with that, all preparations for the gala should be complete,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up._

_“Thank you, you are a godsend,” Ardyn said, shaking Ignis’s hand. He glanced over to Somnus. “I’d have no idea what we’d do without you.”_

_“I would imagine you would crash and burn, Your Majesty.”_

**FLASH**

_“Luna, Ravus, what am I to do without Aera and Somnus?”_

_Luna and Ravus placed a hand on Ardyn’s shoulders._

_“I can’t imagine the pain you must be experiencing,” Ravus said, heartfelt. “But understand, you can rely on us for anything.”_

_“Yes,” Luna agreed. “We will always be by your side.”_

_“Thank you.”_

**FLASH**

_“Your Majesty.” Aranea gave a bow. “We’ve received word. King Iedolus has been murdered.”_

_Ardyn leaned back in his throne. “And his people?”_

_Aranea shook her head._

_Ardyn got up and looked out the window, seeing his kingdom before him. “I can’t let that wicked sorcerer take my people. I won’t allow it! I may have lost Aera and Somnus, but I won’t lose them!”_

**FLASH**

_“Quickly! Everyone into the castle! His Majesty will keep you safe!” Weskham called, issuing everyone inside._

_“Grandpa, I don’t wanna die!” Talcott cried, trying to keep up pace with his grandfather._

_Jared held Talcott’s hand tighter. “Don’t worry, his Majesty will keep us safe!”_

**FLASH**

_“Guard the entrances! Lock the doors! We cannot allow Bahamut to defeat us!” Ardyn commanded._

_Ardyn surveyed the room. The people stayed huddled in the center of the ballroom, with Weskham, Cid, and Cindy checking on them as best they could. Ravus, Ignis, and Aranea guarded the doors. Luna stood near Ardyn with her dogs, firmly grasping her trident._

_He didn’t know what to expect from Bahamut, but he couldn’t let him win without a fight. Especially when it came to the protection of his people._

_“Your Majesty.”_

_Ardyn looked to Prompto, fidgeting once again with his paintbrush. “Are we going to be safe?”_

_Ardyn placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. But before he could offer any words of comfort, blue lightning flashed before him, a cloaked figure in its wake. The sorcerer Bahamut._

_Screams filled the ballroom._

_“You fool! You truly believed you could escape me!” Bahamut cackled evilly. “All you Kings are the same, so arrogant! Entitled! Worthless! It’s my pleasure to do away with you!”_

_“Fine! Do with me as you wish! But please!” Ardyn got down on his knees. “But don’t hurt these people! They’ve done nothing wrong!”_

_“Ardyn…” Tears filled Prompto’s eyes._

_“You will not be doing away with anyone, especially not our beloved King!” Luna said boldly and then rushed forward with her trident._

_But Bahamut blew her back with a lightning bolt, eliciting cries of fright from the others. “‘Beloved?’ Who would ever find a king to be ‘beloved’!?”_

_“King Ardyn is a wonderful king,” Ravus said while rushing to Luna’s side, followed by Ignis and Aranea._

_“We’ll fight for him until the very end!” Ignis added._

_“Damn right!” Aranea said._

_Bahamut surveyed the room. “You… they actually adore you…” Bahamut growled. “Treachery! No no no! That is the ultimate sin! No, you deserve something far greater than death!”_

_Ardyn turned pale. “What… do you mean?”_

_Bahamut laughed cruelly. “Oh, you’ll live… but as the beast you truly are! And that’s how everyone will remember you!”_

_Blue light from within Bahamut grew until it overtook the entire room, blinding Ardyn…_

**FLASH**

Ardyn found himself back in the present time, forgotten memories pouring into him like a waterfall. He breathed heavily, staring at shock at Bahamut.

“You… you… you rewrote our memories!?”

“What!?” Bahamut shouted.

“I remember now,” Ardyn said, bringing a hand to his temple. “When Aera and Somnus died, I was devastated, but I never took it out on my people! My subjects helped me stay a kind ruler. But then… we received word of a sorcerer assassinating kings and their people… That was you!”

The objects gasped; Ravus and Ignis grabbed their hands.

“Yes, yes, I’m remembering, too…”

“By the gods…”

Ardyn pointed an accusatory finger at Bahamut, feeling anger growing. “You! You did all this! It wasn’t me who was cruel; it was you!”

Bahamut growled. “Well, maybe if you had actually become cruel after I inflicted your brother and wife with that disease, I wouldn’t have had to rewrite your memories!”

Ardyn inhaled sharply. “...You did what?”

Bahamut crossed his arms. “Just couldn’t play by the rules. Typical arrogant king.”

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD, BAHAMUT!” Luna screamed, rushing forward as fast she could.

Bahamut scoffed and threw another bolt of lightning, knocking her back against Ignis and Ravus.

“Regardless of the memories you have, you will all suffer! You will never see Cor again, and I will make sure of it!”

With a snap of his fingers, daemon wolves filled the ballroom. Ardyn tried to run to his subjects but the wolves blocked his path and attacked.

The snarling and slashes of the wolves accompanied the endless echoes of Bahamut’s booming laughter; a sick symphony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting Bahamut?
> 
> Also, Bahamut is a dick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor rushes to Lestallum to save Regis.

Loqi groaned, turning over in bed for the umpteenth time. He pressed his pillow harder against his ear. After a particularly loud shout from outside, he was unable to take it any longer. Loqi threw the pillow onto the ground and stomped out of the room.

So much yelling outside… and at such a late hour! Why did this town never let him sleep!?

Grabbing his shoe, Loqi opened his front door, seeing villagers leaving their homes and heading towards the fountain. He screamed, “Are you people going to quiet down or is someone gonna get the wrath of my shoe!?”

“Hmmm?” One of the villagers, Dino, heard Loqi’s cries and shuffled over to him. “Haven’t you heard?”

“No, I’ve been trying to sleep.”

“Mayor Regis is being taken away by Warden Verstael Besithia!” Dino exclaimed.

Loqi blinked. “Okay, but why should that prevent my slumber?”

“This is crazy times!” Dino continued, making exaggerated hand gestures. “The great Mayor Regis! Fallen! Accused of incompetence! Possibly foul-play!? How will he-OUCH!” Dino covered his sore face, after Loqi’s shoe ricocheted from hitting it.

Loqi slammed the door. “I just want to sleep, and your voice is annoying…”

~

In the center of town right in front of the fountain, there was Regis, handcuffed and struggling against two armored men who were holding his arms. Verstael was before him, watching intensely. Titus stood next to him, eyes glowing oddly and looking proud. Clarus, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Iris were nearby but more armored men blocked their path. The townspeople surrounded them and watched anxiously.

“Unhand me, now! I have done nothing wrong!” Regis shouted, trying to elbow one of the armored men.

“Then explain where Cor is,” Verstael said. “Or the reasons for your blatant dismissal of your duties.”

Titus crossed his arms, giving a smirk. “The only reason is that he is unfit to be mayor and must be taken away.”

Regis glared at Titus. “Captain Drautos, how could you? And to think I found you fetching!”

“Well… you shouldn’t have taken away my man.”

Meanwhile, Noctis grunted, trying to push through the armored men but was held back by the waist. “Don’t take away my dad!”

Gladiolus grimaced, unable to find space to squeeze through the men. “It’s a mistake!”

“Yes!” Clarus called out from behind the armored men. “I know Regis can be a handful, but his heart is in the right place! He’s a fine mayor!”

“Let us pass or I’ll hit you with this shoe!” Iris threatened.

Meanwhile, off to the side, the glaives watched. Nyx sighed, shaking his head at the scene.

“Something the matter, Nyx?” Libertus asked.

“This whole situation is making me super uneasy,” Nyx admitted, running a hand through his hair. “Regis has been a fairly decent mayor, feels wrong to take him away from that. Plus, tearing someone away from their family and locking them up in Pitioss Keep? That’s cruel. Plus, doesn’t anyone else think that Captain Drautos is acting sort of… weird? Something fishy’s going on.”

Luche snorted. “Says the guy who was singing about how amazing Drautos was.”

“You were, too!”

“...Touche.”

“Please, release me!” Regis pleaded. “Cor is still out there! I can find him!”

“Ha!” Verstael laughed. “As if I’m to believe that! No, unless I see Cor right here, right now, you’re not being released!”

“OUT OF MY WAY!” A strong, male voice commanded loudly.

The citizens rushed to the sides, clearing a path for a man on a chocobo to rush through towards the fountain. The chocobo stopped right in front of Verstael and the man dismounted revealing… Cor.

Verstael raised his eyebrows. “Well… that’s mighty convenient.”

“Cor! You’re okay!” Regis’s eyes lit up. He gave him a once over. “And you look mighty dapper!” Regis turned behind him. “Why don’t you ever dress like that, Clarus?”

“Yes, I’m fine, just as I told you I would be,” Cor said, then turned to Verstael. “I assume this would be enough to release him?”

“Cor…” Titus trailed off, but then his eyes flashed and he shook his head. “No, no! This doesn’t add up! Regis cannot be trusted! After all, he was ranting about a hideous beast!”

“The beast is real!” Cor interjected. He paused for a moment. “But he’s not hideous. Here, I’ll prove it.”

Cor took out the magic mirror from in his bag and held it to his face. “Show me Ardyn!”

The mirror’s image changed to reveal Ardyn’s face. Cor nearly choked when he saw how sorrowful he looked, but pressed forward, revealing the mirror to Verstael and Titus.

“By the gods!” Verstael gasped, eyes growing wide.

“It’s true…” Titus muttered. He yanked the mirror from Cor’s hand and showed everyone. “The monster is real!”

The townspeople let out cries of shock and fright.

“Everyone, don’t be scared!” Cor called out, reassuring. “I know he may seem dangerous, but he’s not a monster. Ardyn…” Cor’s eyes got slightly dazed. “He’s actually kind and thoughtful. He’s not perfect and made some terrible mistakes, but underneath that, he truly cares for his loved ones. An unfortunate soul who suffered great losses and needs help to recover. Ardyn is… wonderful, and I want to support him any way I can.”

The townspeople stared at Cor with looks of disbelief.

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Iris gaped. “Whoa…”

Clarus wiped an eye. “I think I felt an emotion.”

Regis looked softly at the Marshal. “Cor~”

Titus looked incredulously at Cor. “What are you saying? That is obviously a dangerous beast and must be stopped!”

“I don’t know, Captain,” Nyx said, looking at the mirror. “He looks really sad to me.”

The other glaives gathered behind Nyx, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, like super sad,” Crowe added.

“Like someone just ate all his ice cream,” said Pelna.

“Or he lost his favorite book,” Libertus offered.

“Or he finally started to love again after years of pushing people away only to have it stripped of him once more,” Nyx suggested. Realizing the staring eyes on him, he shrugged. “Or something.”

Titus stomped his foot. “Enough! Everyone, listen to me!” Titus jumped on the fountain, facing the crowd. “The beast will make off with your children! He’ll come after them in the night!”

The townspeople gasped.

“No, not the children!” Luche cried.

Nyx hummed. “I mean, I don’t have kids so…”

Titus rolled his eyes. “Then he’ll make off with your dogs!”

“No! Not the dogs!”

Titus’s eyes flashed again, and he raised up a fist. “Then I say, let’s kill the beast!”

“No!” Cor shouted.

But the crowd was revving up, and some of the glaives joined Titus on the fountain. Luche faced the crowd, opened his mouth, and…

_“We’re not safe until he’s dead!”_

“Wait, are you singing?” Clarus asked.

 _“He’ll come stalking us at night!,”_ Tredd sang.

“Seriously?”

Sonitus was next. _“Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"_

“...Did you all rehearse this? When?”

Next, Axis sang, _“He’ll wreak havoc on the village if we let him wander free!”_

 _“So it’s time to take some action, Glaives!”_ Titus sang, raising up his arms. _“It’s time to follow me!”_

“EVERYBODY STOP!” Grabbing Loqi’s shoe from Iris, Clarus whacked the armored men, breaking through them and stomping up to the fountain. “What is with this singing!?”

“Seriously!” Cor joined Clarus. “And didn’t you listen to me? I informed you that he’s not dangerous!”

“No, we cannot trust Cor’s words!” Titus disagreed. “He’s not right in the head.”

Cor deadpanned. “Excuse me?”

“He was held captive by the beast, and now seems to care for him? He obviously has Stockholm Syndrome!”

Cor said nothing, continuing to stare at Titus.

Titus jumped down from the fountain, approaching Cor. “It would be much better if he was with someone who could treat him right. Someone like me.”

Titus held out a hand to Cor, a big smile on his face. Cor stared for a moment longer. Then, he raised back his fist and punched Titus right in the face, knocking down the Captain.

The crowd oo’ed.

“You say that I’m not right in the head and then state that you will treat me right!?” Cor huffed. “Ridiculous! You will never be twice the man Ardyn is!” Cor narrowed his eyes. “And I find it rather creepy that you play with dolls that look just like me and you.”

Titus’s face fell and turned red. “NYX!”

“What?” Nyx held up his arms in a shrug. “Remember? I told you I didn’t see you play with your dolls. And I definitely didn’t tell the whole town about it.”

Meanwhile, Verstael looked around, absolutely mystified. “You know, I think it may be best if I leave. Men?” The armored men relaxed their stances, and Verstael went to remove Regis’s cuffs.

“No!” Titus raced up to Verstael. “Regis is still a dangerous man! You can’t leave!”

“This is getting too insane, even for me,” Verstael stated, taking Regis’s cuffs.

“No, please stay! I promise there will be no more insanity!”

“COR!” a voice screamed.

Everyone turned in the direction to see a paintbrush riding on two ottomans, rushing up right to the fountain.

Verstael took a good look at the group. “Yes, I am out of here. Men? Let’s be on our way.” He looked to Titus. “Never message me again.” With that, Verstael and the armored men marched out of the village.

“No!” Titus fell to his knees.

Meanwhile, Cor rushed to the paintbrush. “Prompto! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Cor!” Prompto jumped onto Cor’s outstretched arm. “It’s terrible! Bahamut, the sorcerer who cursed us, returned and he filled the castle with daemons! Everyone’s in trouble!”

“Oh no…”

“And that’s not all! We discovered that he rewrote our memories! Ardyn was always a great king! Bahamut manipulated us all so Ardyn could suffer more!”

“Rewrote your memories…” Cor said, feeling stunned. That must mean… Ardyn was…. “But wait,” Cor continued, realizing something, “how did you escape? I thought everyone affected by the curse couldn’t leave the castle grounds?”

“I…” Prompto paused. “I just thought of you, how kind you’ve been to me and how much I wanted to see you…and we were able to break through.”

Cor’s eyes widened. “You… thought of me?”

“Of course!” Regis clapped his hands once. “When I struggled getting out of the woods, I thought of you and my family. It must be the power of love! That’s what was able to break the spell and save me from insanity!”

The crowd awed.

Clarus nudged Regis. “Didn’t you lose that a long time ago?”

Regis rolled his eyes but smiled at Clarus. “I love you, too, Clarus.”

Gladiolus brought a hand to his heart. “The power of love conquers all! How sweet!”

Iris snorted. “Really corny, if you ask me.”

“Ummm.” Noctis glanced around. “Is no one going to question the talking paintbrush?”

“Love is the way to break the curse…” Cor muttered to himself. Then, he stood up, determination renewed. “We have to go back and save them! Love will show us the way!”

The crowd clapped.

“No, no!” Titus cried out. “You’re all making a terrible mistake! You can’t-”

But Titus was cut off by Nyx hitting the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. Nyx gave a grin. “So, rescue mission?”

“Yes!” Cor proclaimed. “Are you in, glaives?”

The glaives gave thumbs up.

“You may also have my sword!” Regis said.

“And my blade!” Clarus added.

“And my fists!” Gladiolus pumped his arms.

“And my fishing rod!” Noctis held up the rod.

“And Loqi’s shoe!” Iris grabbed the shoe from Clarus, holding it up proudly.

“Excellent!” Cor turned to Prompto, who had moved up to his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir, mister Cor, sir!”

“Then, let’s be off!”

The crowd cheered, “Good luck, everyone!”

“Thank you, village people, you’ve been… very unanimous.” Cor went to climb back on Cecil and then noticed the looks of uncertainty from the glaives. “Something the matter?”

“Well…” Luche said, glancing back and forth from his feet to Cor. “We were… kind of enjoying singing that song…”

Clarus groaned. “Are you being serious!?”

“Ooo! I do love songs!” Prompto said, excitedly.

Cor clicked his tongue. “I don’t think it would be very productive…”

“Ah, come on, Cor!” Iris ran up to Cor, pleading. “Please?”

“Yeah! Please, Cor?” Prompto begged.

The glaives joined. “Please?”

Cor looked to Clarus, who was face-palming, then to Regis, who was smiling. He looked again at Iris and Prompto, and then sighed.

“All right, you can sing, but stay focused! Remember: we need to save the castle and stop Bahamut!”

“Yeah! Let’s kill Bahamut!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to save Ardyn and the enchanted objects!

_“Raise the flag, sing the song  
_ _Here we come, we’re really strong  
_ _And really strong folks can’t be wrong!  
  
_ _Let’s kill Bahamut!  
_ _Kill Bahamut!  
_ _Kill Bahamut!”_

“Woo! Kill Bahamut!” Prompto cheered, jumping up and down on Cor’s shoulder.

“So Marshal, are we any closer to getting there?” Nyx asked, crouching to avoid a low hanging branch.

“Hmmm.” Cor squinted forward, holding up his lantern. “Tough to tell, but we must be making progress. Onwards!”

“Okay.” Nyx looked back towards the other glaives. “Ready to go again?”

“Yeah!” the glaives cheered.

“Great! Luche, count of three! One, two, three!”

_“We’re not safe until he’s dead!”_

Clarus moaned, eyes nearly rolling. “You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

“Oh come now, Clarus! Don’t be such a spoilsport!” Regis poked his husband. “Even Cor doesn’t mind the singing.”

“This is the tenth time in a row they’ve been singing that song!”

“But it’s so catching!” Iris said. _“Through the mist, through the woods!”_

“Iris…”

“Stay focused!” Cor called from the front. “We have to keep our spirits up if we’re going to find that castle!”

_‘Ardyn, I’m coming… hold on.’_

~

“Taste my blade, you foul monster!” Ravus slashed a daemon wolf across the face.

“Eat my fork, grotesque being!” Luna stabbed another right in the snout.

“Aranea, now!” Ignis called out to the feather duster, hands in position. Aranea ran to Ignis and jumped, landing on top of his hands. Then, Ignis pushed her into the air, and Aranea slam-landed on the back of a wolf, the wolf dissipating immediately. “Regroup, defensive position!”

The four huddled, back to back, watching the surrounding daemon wolves.

“It seems they never stop sprouting,” Ravus observed.

“Fine with me, more to kill!” Aranea declared.

“While that’s all dandy, we _do_ need to find his Majesty and Prompto,” Luna reminded.

Ignis nodded and glanced over to Cindy, who was guarding the ballroom doors. “Everything all right on your end?”

“Don’t you worry! Everyone is safe inside with me on guard!” Cindy said, whacking an incoming wolf with one of her doors.

“Good. All right, team, again! Attack!”

~

 _“Light your torch! Mount your chocobo!”_ sang the glaives.

 _“Screw your courage to the sticking place!”_ Prompto sang, swaying on Nyx’s shoulder.

_“We’re counting on Prompto to lead the way!”_

“Remember, Clarus,” Cor said, noticing the absolute frustration written on Clarus’s face. “Thoughts of love will keep us sane!”

“Ummm.” Noctis raised his hand. “Does me thinking of fishing count?”

Cor gave Noctis a look and then returned forward. They had to be close! Just a little ways more...

“Oh, Cor~”

Cor turned slowly to see Regis next to him, an absolute devilish grin on his face.

“Yes, Regis?”

“You’re thinking of Ardyn, right?” Regis elbowed him. “For your thoughts of love, right?”

Cor faced forward again, trying to ignore the growing heat in his cheeks. “Not now, Regis…”

“But it’s true, right? You love him, right!?”

“Regis, we need to stay focused.”

“Ardyn and Cor, sitting in a tree~”

“Regis, are you four-years-old- WHOA!”

Cor was cut off by Cecil’s loud warks. Cor squinted forward and noticed just the tiniest break in the trees. “The clearing! That’s it! Let’s move!”

 _“Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
_ _We go marching into battle!”_

~

Ardyn felt like he had been running for an eternity. After fighting off the wolves in the ballroom, he found himself alone, his subjects nowhere to be found. But mysterious dark figures appeared, whispering taunting words, reminding Ardyn of his failures. He ran, ran throughout the castle. He had no idea where to go. Everyone was gone; Somnus, Aera, Prompto, his loyal subjects… Cor.

Ardyn’s heart ached.

Somehow, he made it to the upper floors, then to the top of the castle outside. It was oddly silent and still. The moon was sick in its gaze.

And then, a cruel voice: “So here we are, Ardyn… your final destination.”

~

“Yes! This is it! Ardyn’s castle!”

The castle loomed ahead of them, dark and gloomy as ever.

Nyx gave a low whistle. “That’s one scary looking castle.”

Prompto jumped from Nyx’s shoulder to Cor’s. “My friends, they’re all stuck inside! We have to help them!”

“And we will!” Cor said, determined. “Everyone, prepare yourself! These daemon wolves are no joke!”

Everyone readied their weapons.

“We’ll dismount our chocobos once we reach the entrance. And then, we charge!”

_“Unafraid although the danger’s just increased!”_

“WE’RE HERE! WOULD YOU STOP SINGING NOW!?”

~

“Huh?” Luna perked up and turned towards the front door.

“Something wrong, Sister?”

“I thought… I thought I heard singing…”

Ignis gasped, setting a wolf on fire and then spinning to face Luna. “Singing!?”

Before anyone could get another word in, the doors burst open, and four familiar figures entered.

The four objects gasped. “Cor!? Prompto! Pryna and Umbra!”

“You’re okay!” Prompto exclaimed.

Cor slashed away at a couple wolves blocking the way to the objects, and then Prompto rushed to his friends, followed by Pryna and Umbra. Ignis wasted no time in giving him a hug, Luna pressing up against his side as her ottomans nuzzled her. Ravus and Aranea offered pats on Prompto’s back.

“I’m so glad!” Prompto said as Ignis pulled back. “You must have been waiting for hours!”

“No, it hasn’t been that long since you left,” Luna admitted.

“Really? Huh… I wonder if the magic _is_ wearing off…”

“And Cor! You came back as well!” Ignis addressed Cor, who was approaching the group.

Cor gave a firm nod. “Of course! I said I would be.”

But their reunion was nearly cut short when a daemon wolf leapt, aiming to land on them and attack! But before it could, the Caelum-Amicitia siblings swooped in full force, attacking with shoe, fishing rod, and fists. The wolf didn’t stand a chance.

“That was a close one,” Ignis said, turning to their savors. “Thank you very… very…” Ignis trailed off, noticing Gladiolus. Particularly his well-built arms and chest, as well as his rather handsome face.

“Yes, thank you, Gladiolus, Noctis, and Iris,” Cor said, unsheathing his blade. “We need to stay focused. We have a battle afoot!”

“And you brought the most delicious reinforcements,” Ignis added, eyeing Gladiolus. Ravus whacked Ignis.

“And the mayor’s back, too,” Aranea noted, watching as Regis, Clarus, and the glaives entered the castle.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of daemon wolves,” Nyx said. “I bet I can kill the most!”

“In your dreams!” Crowe retorted.

The glaives set about attacking while Regis and Clarus went to Cor.

“Cor!” Regis called out. “The objects! Is everyone accounted for?”

“Hmm, actually, where are the others?”

Before any of the objects could explain, Jared’s voice called from inside the ballroom. “Make way, Cindy! We’re busting out!”

Cindy screamed as the doors suddenly flung open, hitting her away to the side. And out came Jared, kicking up and down like a horse. Talcott rode on top.

“Yeah! Let’s get them, Grandpa!”

Jared raced toward a nearby wolf, jumping and slamming down on it. Then, Weskham came out of the ballroom, riding in Cid and holding up a blade.

“Hey, don't take away all the fun, Jared!” Cid said.

“Indeed! Foul daemons, prepared to be vanished!” Weskham declared.

And Cid set off. Regis’s eyes widened upon noticing the pair. “Hey! That’s the wheelbarrow! I got a bone to pick with you!”

Regis ran after Cid; Clarus shook his head.

“Okay, that explains the other objects…” Cor looked back at Ignis, eyes serious. “How about Ardyn?”

“Ah… we lost track of him after Bahamut appeared. He may be in the upper floors.”

“I see…” Tightening his hold on his katana, Cor turned to Clarus. “I’m going to find Ardyn. Make sure everyone stays safe down here.”

Clarus lowered his eyebrows. “Going to him alone? Are you sure that’s wise?”

Cor placed a fist over his heart. “It can only be me. Trust me.”

Clarus paused for a moment but then placed a hand on Cor’s shoulder. “Then best of luck. Godspeed.”

“To you as well.” Cor gave a slight side smirk. “A shame you didn’t bring your soup. Sure that could have knocked out the wolves.” Cor glanced back to the objects. “Remember your training! Don’t give up!”

The objects gave shouts of agreement and encouragement and then went back to battle. Cor raced up the staircase, slashing and blocking wolves. He barely even registered Clarus calling to him, “Wait, did you just insult my soup!?”

Only Ardyn was on his mind.

~

Pain ripped through Ardyn’s chest as Bahamut smote him with lightning. The power knocked him back into the balustrade, and then he plummeted to the floor, arms limp.

Bahamut approached, fingers flickering with blue bolts. “You kings… Think you’re all so great and mighty… Look at you now!”

“Bahamut… please…” Ardyn pleaded, voice cracking out through pants. “Do what you want with me… but my people… let them go…”

“NO!”

Another flash of lightning and a cry from Ardyn.

“They choose to put their faith in tyranny, so they will suffer the consequences.”

Ardyn shut his eyes, tears gathering. A failure, once again…

~

Cor ran as fast as he could, hacking through daemon after daemon. What he was doing was completely illogical, but his heart was telling him to keep going up. Keep going up.

He found himself near the end of another hallway, an intricate door at the end. He couldn’t explain why, but something told him that that’s where Ardyn would be! However, so many daemons guarded the entrance, eyes glowing blood-red. Cor huffed. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t give up now. He raised up his katana…

But then another figure rushed forward, stabbing and extinguishing one of the daemons. The figure turned around to reveal…

“Titus!?”

Titus nodded, then slashed another daemon. “Bahamut, he put some sort of spell on me. I was only released when Nyx knocked me out.”

“Okay, but why are you-”

“Go to him.” Titus slashed again, making a clearer path for Cor. “He needs you… And you need him.”

Cor closed his mouth and ran forward, taking advantage of the cleared path, and opened the door.

~

“ _Pathetic! Useless! Disgrace!_ ”

Bahamut’s words cut just as deeply as his magic, shredding Ardyn’s body and soul. He could only think: this is what he deserved. He couldn't save Somnus or Aera. He couldn’t protect his people. He would never see Cor again.

Attack after attack, Ardyn felt weaker and weaker, his world getting dimmer and-

“ARDYN!”

Ardyn’s eyes widened, his heart catching in this throat. That voice.. It couldn’t be, could it!?

Quickly approaching footsteps told him otherwise, and Ardyn looked up to see Cor standing before him and Bahamut. His eyes were soft upon reaching Ardyn’s but swiftly turned to rage at Bahamut.

“You!” Cor shouted, pointing his katana right at the sorcerer.

Bahamut spun to face Cor and gasped. “The Marshal returned!? But why? And how!?”

Cor narrowed his eyes, gripping his katana tight. “I know you’re the cause of all of this, and I’ve come to put an end to it. Ardyn will suffer no longer!”

Bahamut scoffed. “You came just for a worthless king? Ha! A wasted effort!”

“Ardyn is _not_ worthless!” Cor’s voice was filled to the brim with determination and disgust. “He’s worth more than you could ever comprehend! Prepare to die!”

Bahamut laughed. “I’d like to see you try.”

Cor charged with his blade, but Bahamut evaded, jumping to the side. With a flicker from his fingers, he threw a bolt at Cor, but Cor caught it on his katana and deflected it away. And he charged again.

Ardyn could hardly believe his eyes. Cor had actually overcome the odds and returned! And thought of Ardyn as… worthy? But Ardyn’s heart turned worried. Though Cor was a skilled fighter, Bahamut was a master sorcerer. He had to help Cor. Ardyn slowly pushed himself up…

Cor slashed Bahamut’s arm, blood spurting out.

Bahamut hissed, grasping his arm and backing towards the balustrade. “How… how is this possible? No mere mortal can ever defeat me!”

“As I stated, I know your weakness!” Cor pushed Bahamut against the balustrade, bending his back over the top with his hooded head hanging over the end. “Your trickery and spells may be powerful, but your spread of hate is nothing in the face of affection!”

“Affection?” Bahamut croaked out, hand grabbing at Cor’s arm to fight against the katana, nearly at his neck.

Ardyn’s heart froze.

Cor grimaced, pressing harder against Bahamut’s grip. “Love allowed us to see the truth, get through the forest, and get me here to you! You have the magic powers, but I have my love for Regis, his family, Prompto and the others, and most importantly, Ardyn!”

Cor pulled back his arm, ripping it free from Bahamut’s grip. He thrust his katana towards Bahaumut’s head… but Bahamut’s lightning was quicker, hitting the Marshal square in the chest.

“Ah!” Cor’s katana fell in a clatter. Cor recoiled, clutching his stinging chest. And Bahamut was quick to grab him in his momentary distraction, nearly flinging him over the edge of the balustrade. Cor tried to hold on as best he could, but odds were turned against him: nearly half his body hanging off the edge with one leg and one arm desperately reaching for purchase about the columns and floor.

Bahamut’s cruel laugh resonated. “And now, the final nail in Ardyn’s heart!”

“ **NO!** ”

A heavy slash of claws into fabric and skin, and Bahamut howled, releasing Cor. Cor nearly slipped, but that warm claw wrapped around his arm and pulled him back to safety.

Cor fell to the ground with a thud, looking up to see Ardyn, absolute fury on his face as he glared at Bahamut.

With a thunderous roar, Ardyn launched at the sorcerer, ferociously slashing at him.

“YOU… WILL… NOT… HURT… MY… MAN!”

With each slash, Bahamut shrunk. Deeper he sunk into his cloak, helpless against Ardyn’s relentless attack. Until finally, Ardyn raised Bahamut high above his head, turning to the balustrade.

“BEGONE, YOU BASTARD!”

And then, Ardyn flung Bahamut right off the edge, Bahamut letting out one last scream.

And then, silence.

And then, a great light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairy tale ending~

Cor covered his eyes with both arms as the white light shined and blinded his entire vision. But just as quickly as it arrived, Cor could sense it had vanished. Removing his arms, he opened his eyes, looked up, and…

Cor jumped up to his feet, standing.

The sky above him was no longer dark. Instead, it shined a light blue, sprinkled with soft, small ivory clouds. And there was no longer a moon, with its sickly gaze. There was only the sun, shining bright rays of yellow.

Cor ran to the balustrade, gripping his hands tight on the edge upon noticing the forest. No more of the darkness, the black abyss. Only trees of vivid green, full and healthy.

Cor’s heart raced. It must have worked! The spell must have broken! Which meant-

“Cor?”

His racing heart stopped for just a moment. Inching foot by foot, Cor turned around slowly. There was no beast before him. Instead, there was a man. Burgundy hair. Prominent nose. A kind smile. And his eyes… The sweetest shade of amber, holding so much love.

Cor swallowed. “Ardyn?”

Those amber eyes filled with tears. “You came back… for me. For us.”

“Well…” Cor gaped a few times, looking Ardyn up and down. “Of course I did! Weren’t you listening when I told you I would before I left?”

Ardyn laughed, a few tears escaping and running down his cheeks. He took tentative steps towards Cor. “I just… I had suffered for so long. And when Bahamut came back… I thought I had doomed everyone once again.”

“You never have to worry about Bahamut again,” Cor stated, finding himself stepping towards Ardyn. “And I’ll be here to make sure you never suffer like that again.”

“Cor..” Ardyn breathed. They were mere centimeters away from each other. “During the battle, you said your love for me was most important. Is that… Are you saying…?”

Cor clenched and unclenched his hands. He gazed into those soft amber eyes and then placed one hand behind Ardyn’s neck. Ardyn’s skin felt smooth, though it shivered against Cor’s touch. “For the longest time, I was convinced that my own desires didn’t matter. I should only do what’s best for those I serve. But since coming here, from getting to know yourself and the others, I’ve felt a change. Like there’s something I want, just for me.”

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor, pulling him in closer. “I want you to act on your desires, to find your own wants. It broke my heart to hear how you suffered as a child. No more of that; I only wish for your happiness.”

“And I found my happiness right here.” Cor placed his other hand on Ardyn’s cheeks, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “I love you, Ardyn.”

Ardyn gasped, eyes filling with more tears as he beamed. “I love you, too, Cor!”

The two closed the distance between their lips and shared a passionate kiss. Upon breaking, Cor’s smile was nothing but radiant.

“Also,” Cor added, glancing up and down at Ardyn again, “it would appear that I’m a bit taller than you now.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes. “Oh, quiet!”

“What? Jealous that not only do I best you by fighting but also by height?”

“Now Marshal…”

But then, a young voice interrupted Ardyn. “Your Majesty! Cor!”

Cor and Ardyn looked to see someone standing at the door. It was a young man with blond hair and a freckled face. And a paintbrush in his pocket.

Cor let in a quick breathe. “Prompto?”

Prompto gave a little nod, smiling shyly. “Yeah… I’m a real man again.”

“Oh, dearest Prompto!” Releasing Cor, Ardyn rushed forward and captured Prompto in a giant hug. Swinging the younger man back and forth and running a hand through his hair, Cor could make out his mutters of reliefs and reassurances. Feeling that big smile again, Cor went to them as well and joined in their hug.

After breaking apart, Cor ruffled Prompto’s hair. “So glad to see you’re okay.”

Prompto gave him a look, shooing away his hand, yet still smiled. “Way more than okay. Come on! You got to see the others!”

~

“Grandpa! Grandpa! Look at me! Look at me!” Talcott cheered as he jumped up and down, putting his legs to good use.

Jared wiped away a tear. “Oh, I’m looking, Talcott! And I couldn’t be happier!”

“Oh, my heart!” Cindy cooed, placing both hands on her chest. “Isn’t this just marvelous? That awful spell is finally broken!”

“Back to being human again!” Weskham announced, slapping his arms for good measure. “Can’t wait to properly hold a sword again.”

Aranea held up her spear proudly. “And I can finally fight properly again. No more of this feather-dusting business!”

“I’m just glad I don’t have to cart others around as a wheelbarrow anymore,” Cid grumbled, though he wore a small smile.

“A-ha!” Regis marched over to Cid, pointing a finger. “So it was you! You called me old!”

“Yeah? Got a problem with that, old man?”

“You dare call me old again!? Have you looked at a mirror recently?”

“No, I was a wheelbarrow for a long time.” Cid smirked. “Did you already forget that? Your old mind must be leaving you pretty fast.”

“Why you-!” Regis went to lunge at Cid, but Clarus quickly restrained his arms, the two grumbling and struggling.

Meanwhile, Luna, Pryna, and Umbra burst out of the castle doors to join the others outside. Pryna and Umbra ran ahead of her immediately, excited to run the castle grounds as true dogs once more. Luna noticed Ignis and Ravus and raced to them, a happy sob escaping her. “Brother! Ignis!”

“Luna!” Ignis’s entire face lit up, and he ran to meet Luna half-way. They caught each other in a tight hug, Ignis lifting her up in the process and spinning them a few times. Upon stopping, Ravus joined in the hug, unable to resist a chuckle in the two’s giddy laughter.

“It finally happened... We’re free,” Luna said, pulling back and squeezing Ignis’s and Ravus’s shoulders.

“Yes.” Ravus sighed deeply. “Hope won out, after all.”

“Indeed.” Ignis took in the sights of Ravus and Luna, overjoyed he could once again enjoy Luna’s sweet smile and Ravus’s frequent scowling. He then glanced over to where some of the Lestallum folk were. Particularly, a certain tall, muscular Lestallum folk. “Now, if you excuse me both, I have a… matter to attend to.”

Giving a pat to both Luna’s and Ravus’s backs and adjusting his glasses, he walked over to the man in question. Once getting close, he attempted his move.

“Whoa!” Ignis said, fake-stumbling forward. Gladiolus noticed immediately and caught him.

“Oh, thank you,” Ignis said, pressing his hands against Gladiolus’s firm chest and looking up at the taller man with alluring eyes. “I do believe I have fallen for you.”

Gladiolus gaped, unable to produce a thought or response as he became lost in emerald eyes.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Ignis said, raising a finger to Gladiolus’s lips. “You saved me, so let me reward you. You and me. Fancy dinner. Music. Dancing. Nod if you agree.”

Gladiolus nodded.

“Perfect.”

Noctis let out a whistle, having watched the scene unfold. “Damn, never thought I’d see anyone render Gladio speechless.”

Luna chuckled, approaching Noctis. “Ignis can be quite charming.”

“Well, I don’t-” Noctis stopped mid-sentence as he turned to face Luna, taking in her beautiful sight.

Luna smiled. “Anyway, I’m Lunafreya, though you may call me Luna. Pleased to meet you.”

Noctis swallowed, cheeks turning a bit pink. “Cool, I’m Noctis, but you can call me Noct. Uh, nice to meet you, too.”

Luna gave a chuckle, and Noctis returned it with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Ravus watched the four with dreamy eyes. “Free of the curse and finding love. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Iris snorted from next to Ravus. “Corny if you ask me. Besides, I don’t have time for romance.” Iris held up Loqi’s shoe, looking to the skies. “ _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere-!”_

“Do you have to sing?”

“...Do you have to be rude?”

Back at the castle doors, Titus exited, shoulders sagging. He dragged his feet over to join his glaives. They gasped upon noticing him.

“Captain Drautos! You’re here!? But why?” Nyx exclaimed.

“I had been under the spell of Bahamut,” Titus explained. “That’s why I become obsessed with imprisoning Regis and killing Ardyn.”

“Oh, really? _That’s_ your excuse?” Regis said, having taken note of Titus’s sudden appearance.

“I’m truly sorry, Mayor Regis.” Titus gave a deep bow. “You may be… eccentric, but you have been a good mayor.”

“Well, okay. I’ll accept your apology. You’re too handsome for me to stay mad at you.”

Clarus gaped. “Regis?”

“What? I’m not blind, Clarus! I love you, but you’re not getting any younger.”

“Neither are you!”

Titus turned back to his glaives and sighed, ignoring the bickering between the Caelum-Amicitia couple.

“So then why so glum, Captain?” Pelna asked, concerned.

“I have broken free of the spell and been forgiven, but I have lost the man.”

The glaives went “aw”.

Nyx clapped a hand on Titus’s shoulder. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re a swell guy!”

The glaives gave words of agreement.

Titus smiled at his glaives. “Thank you. That does help a little.”

“I know! How about we sing about how awesome you are? _No one’s-_ ”

Titus face-palmed. “Not this once more…”

But the glaives couldn’t get very far with singing, as Ardyn, Cor, and Prompto finally exited out of the castle.

Ardyn extended his arms and mustered his best kingly voice to announce, “Everyone! May I have your attention?”

Ardyn’s voice broke through all conversations, romances, singings, and bickerings. Everyone instantly turned their attention to Ardyn, his subjects giving bows.

“You may rise,” Ardyn said. “It has been a horrible number of years, but we are finally released from the awful curse of Bahamut! He shall torment us no longer! We are free!”

Everyone cheered.

Once the cheers died down, Ardyn continued. “I’m afraid I do not know the best course of action now. It would appear that monarchies have long since died out, so we may have to find a different place in this world. But know this: I shall always be the kind, benevolent person you best knew me as.” Ardyn turned to Cor, clutching his hand. “And I thank you for reminding me of that.”

Cor squeezed back, having no other words.

“Woo!” Prompto cheered, pumping up his arms. “I think this calls for a party!”

“Yes! A party!” Regis agreed. “We should prepare a great feast!”

“As long as it doesn’t contain Clarus’s soup!” Cor added, earning thumbs up from Regis and an eye roll from Clarus.

“Not to mention singing!” Luna said. “ _Tale as old as time~”_

“No!” Cor interjected. “That’s… really not necessary.”

“Oh, Cor! Don’t be that way!” Ardyn gave a playful smack to Cor’s arm. “This is the perfect occasion. _Now at last I see the light~_ ”

Cor slapped a hand over Ardyn’s mouth. “No.”

“ _Be our guest! Be our guest!_ ”

Ravus groaned. “That again, Ignis? After it went so well the first time?”

Ignis sighed. _“I got hurt feelings~”_

 _“We are the champions, my friend!”_ The glaives sang, now standing across in a line with their arms around each other, swaying.

Titus narrowed his eyes. “Glaives!”

“ _I want to ride my chocobo all day!”_ Prompto sang out, apparently having located Cecil and now riding happily on him.

Cor rolled his eyes at the unfolding chaos of trying to break out into song. “I suppose this is my life now.”

Ardyn wrapped an arm around Cor. “You know you like it.”

Cor grinned. “Whatever you say, my love.” And he pulled Ardyn in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the "hurt feelings" reference? :3 
> 
> In case you don't know... [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzZvsySMk48)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again to the wonderful mods, my collaborating artist [PancitLomi](https://twitter.com/PancitLomi), and my fantastic editor [fayth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/fayth)!
> 
> Also! I was thinking about maybe doing a short sequel to this, maybe like a one-shot at Cordyn's wedding with shenanigans (think of that "Tangled" short but with Prompto & Noctis). If you would be interested in that, let me know!


End file.
